Jongin's Story with EXO member
by cicimotLee
Summary: Kim Jongin itu menggemaskan bukan? Dan ini adalah cerita Jongin dengan member EXO dan alur yang berbeda di setiap cerita, semua tau Jongin itu sexy dan juga cute, benar? HunKai/SeKai/ChanKai/BaeKai/SooKai/LayKai/HoKai/ChenKai/XiuKai an EXO fanfiction DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Kissing Scene?**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluffy, smut**

 **Rated : M**

 **Author : CicimotLee or youngimongi**

 **You can call my pename whatever you want, cimot/youngi/cimcim/mongi ^^**

 **And this fict based on our Jongin's webdrama, that such a oneshoot and sorry for typo**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Typo berekliaran wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehunie bagaimana ini?"

"Aku harus menciumnya? Benar-benar menciumnya? Astaga apa aku bisa melakukannya? Ini sulit sekali dan pasti akan banyak fans yang sakit hati, huhu"

Sehun menatap jengah Kai yang ada di depannya, ah tidak dia bukan Kai. Dia Jongin, bagi Sehun itu Kai dan Jongin berbeda, dia rasa Kai yang ini sangat kontras dengan Kai di atas panggung saat sedang menari.

"Sehunie jawab!" Jongin mengguncangkan bahu tegap Sehun di sebelahnya, mereka sedang duduk di sofa ruang santai berduaan. Benar, karena yang lainnya sedang entah kemana mereka juga tidak tau yang pasti mereka berakhir berdua disini.

"Astaga, itu sudah menjadi kontrak mu Jongin jadi jalani saja"

Sehun menyingkirkan Jongin dengan kasar, membuat Jongin mempoutkan bibir tebalnya hingga berkali lipat lebih tebal dan Sehun langsung gagal fokus karena itu.

"Ish kau jahat, tidak mau membantuku"

"Terus aku harus bagaimana Jong?" Sehun berbicara dengan nada sabar yang di buat-buat, dia menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal namun jatohnya malah lucu gemesin gimanaaa gituh.

"Ya ajari aku bagaimana mencium wanita"

"What the-" Sehun menggantung ucapannya, ia kaget dengan saran kaka ke enam nya ini. Aneh sekali melihat Jongin tiba-tiba menjadi sangat vulgar apalagi padanya yang begitu- ya, ya begitu… you know lah.

"Ayolahhh, mumpung tidak ada member lain dan kebetulan kau yang ada Hun" Jongin kembali bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dengan tatapan puppy yang menggemaskan.

"Jika yang di dorm bukan aku, kau tetap akan meminta bantuan yang sama?" Sehun yang penasaran menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja" Jongin menjawab cepat

"Jika itu Chanyeol hyung, Suho hyung, Kyungsoo hyung?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, kenapa Sehun seperti sedang mengintrogasinya sih sekarang? Ia duduk tegap dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada

"Tentu saja, kalian kan sama saja member EXO dan aku tidak merasa jijik"

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit di artikan, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibir pink Jongin dan memperhatikannya lama. Membayangkan bibir itu di nikmati oleh para hyungnya ia sedikit tidak rela dan- yaampun apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun? Tapi mengingat itu, dia rasa ia beruntung juga bisa menikmati bibir Jongin, hehe.

"Sehunie kau mau kan?" Jongin lagi dan lagi merangkul lengannya manja

"Ya iya, tapi jangan disini. Di kamar saja" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya dan Jongin sempat mengernyit heran namun ia mengangguk antusias setelahnya, tidak menyadari seringaian Sehun yang perlahan mulai muncul.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menempeleng kepala belakang Sehun yang masih asyik mencium bibirnya hingga ia kualahan, Sehun langsung melepaskan pagutan itu dan melotot pada Jongin sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut, Jongin itu pria genks!

"YA! Kenapa kau malah frensh kiss sejak tadi dasar mesum" Jongin melemparkan bantal miliknya pada wajah Sehun yang masih terlihat memelas

"Ayolah Jong, kan kau yang minta sendir. Gimana sih" Sehun tidak mau kalah, Jongin makin jengkel

"Aku kan cuman minta 'ajari' dan itu bukan dalam konteks lebih dari sekedar mengecup Oh Sehun! Lagipula kau yang harusnya ku cium disini bukan aku, kan kau yang berperan sebagai wanitanya"

Sehun mengangakan mulutnya, astaga siapa yang tadi bicara soal peran wanita? Oke oke, kesananya sih memang benar tapi menikmati bibir Jongin yang gemuk dan manis itu juga tidak salah kan? Hehe.

"Iya deh iya, coba baca skripsinya" Sehun akhirnya mengalah, lumayan juga lah di cium Jongin

"Ehem- aku harus menciumnya dan menarik tengkuknya. Eum mungkin begini" Jongin menempelkan tangan kanan dan kirinya pada sisi leher Sehun dan menariknya mendekat

"Resapi peranmu Jong, tatap matanya dalam-dalam" Sehun berkomentar saat Jongin terlihat gugup "Lalu saat dia memejamkan matanya, kau juga harus memejamkan matamu" Sehun terkekeh saat melihat Jongin malah memejamkan matanya duluan,

"Eh begitukah? Mari ku ulangi" Jongin menjauh, dia kembali menatap Sehun seolah Sehun adalah lawan main wanitanya di web drama yang akan ia bintangi. Sehun berakting dengan baik, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti seorang gadis yang tengah malu karena di tatapi intens dengan jarak dekat oleh murid tampannya –Jongin bilang dia berperan sebagai seorang pelajar- dan Sehun memainkannya dengan baik.

"Seosangnim, saranghae" Jongin lalu menarik tengkuk dan leher Sehun mendekat dan menatap kedua matanya dalam seperti apa yang di katakan Sehun, dan Sehun memejamkan matanya perlahan. Melihat itu Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan ikut memejamkan matanya, ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Sehun dan mendiamkannya. Sehun sedikit terlonjak kemudian membuka matanya, melihat hyung kesayangannya dari jarak yang terkikis dan mata yang terpejam seolah menikmati kecupannya membuat Sehun berdebar.

Saat di rasa Jongin akan melepaskan ciumannya Sehun keburu menarik pinggang lelaki tan itu menempel pada tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangan Jongin yang menempel di tengkuknya menjadi mengalung di lehernya, di susul dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin dengan posesif.

"Hun?" Jongin menatap Sehun bertanya dengan bibir yang hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari 3 centi membuat bibir tebal itu menggesek bibir tipis Sehun saat ia berbicara.

"Diamlah" Sehun menjawab singkat dan mulai menubruk bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya hingga Jongin terbelalak kaget dan kualahan menerima serangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Sehun menekan punggungnya mendekat hingg Jongin kini dengan refleks duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

"Hunhh" Jongin sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa ia dan Sehun melakukan ini, ia tidak tau siapa yang salah tapi jujur dia menikmatinya, lengannya yang melingkar di leher Sehun semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dan menjambak helai rambut hitam Sehun, membuat Sehun semakin berani untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jongin yang mungil.

"Eumh" Jongin melenguh karena Sehun melakukan _deep kiss_ padanya yang sangat hot dan sungguh menggairahkan ini.

Mendengar itu membuat Sehun kesulitan menahan libidonya, tadinya ia hanya ingin sekedar melakukan _french kisses_ pada bibir Jongin namun posisinya yang intim dengan Jongin, erangan Jongin dan bibir Jongin yang sangat nikmat ini melupakan misinya itu.

"Angh Sehunh"

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan getaran di kedua belah pantatnya dan ia menatap ke bawah menemukan kedua tangan besar Sehun menangkup pipi pantatnya yang hanya di balut boxer longgar dan atasan kemeja kotak-kotak (bayangin Jongin di V live yg joget I have a pen).

"Hun, ken-kenapa kau me…meremasnya?" Jongin bertanya polos, ia lalu melihat Sehun tersenyum dan lelaki tampan itu malah kembali meremas pantat sintal Jongin membuat si empunya menggigit bibir.

"Kau suka kan? Bagaimana, latihat denganku lebih menarikan hyung?" Sehun membisikan kata-kata itu di telinga kanan Jongin dan dengan sengaja memberi embel-embel 'hyung'.

"Anghh apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin sedikit tersentak saat tangan kiri Sehun masuk kedalam boxer celananya dan meremas pantatnya lewat underwear yang ia kenakan.

"Sehun nghh"

Jongin membusungkan dadanya ke depan saat tangan Sehun mulai masuk kedalam celana dalamnya dan membelai kedua pipi pantatnya sensual. Sehun sangat mengidamkan pantat Jongin asal kalian tau, itu sebabnya ia sering kedapatan sedang menepok atau mengelus pantat montok Jongin oleh kamera fans. Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuknya menikmati pantat itu, hoho kira-kira Jongin mau tidak yah?

"Jong, ayo praktek making love"

Jongin yang masih menikmati kedua pantatnya yang di remas Sehun kembali menunduk untuk menatap Sehun yang posisinya lebih pendek darinya karena ia memangku Jongin.

"Ap-apa, kau gila ashhh" Jongin kembali mendesah di sela ucapannya saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba mengigit putting kanannya dari luar kemeja kebesaran itu hingga refleks Jongin menekan kepala Sehun.

"Ya! Lepas-sshh kan mulutmu hunhh eungh" Jongin mencoba mendorong Sehun menjauh namun yang ada putting nya malah sakit karena secara otomatis gigi Sehun menariknya juga, duhhh terbagi menjadi dua kan sekarang konsentrasinya, pantat yang terus di remas dan sebelah niple yang terus di hisap dari luar kemeja membuatnya melayang.

"Ah ah Sehunahh"

"Shh Hun sudah"

Namun Sehun seolah tuli, ia merasa terganggu dengan kemeja Jongin lalu membelahnya menjadi dua hingga kancing dari kemeja itu berhamburan entah kemana, Jongin hendak perotes namun kembali ia telan saat Sehun langsung menstimulasi niple kanannya yang belum terjamah.

"Ouchhh hunh gigimu" Jongin menjambak rambut Sehun, sakit sekali saat gigi Sehun mengigiti putingnya seperti tikus saja,

Jongin menatap kepala Sehun di dadanya dengan nafas memburu, tanpa sadar kini Sehun melepaskan celananya juga dan melemparnya entah kemana hingga ia naked.

"Hunhh shhh aku ahh, aku tidak punya ashhi"

"Hmm hng slruppp" Sehun mengabaikan itu dan masih menghisap, menyedot dan menggigiti niple kiri Jongin dengan semangat, jari tangannya yang panjang mengelus lubang senggama Jongin membuat lelaki itu mendongak.

"Ahhhh Hunahh"

Sehun tidak memasukan jarinya, ia hanya memutari pintu masuk lubang Jongin dan menusuk-nusuknya membuat Jongin menggilam karena ia belum pernah mendapat sentuhan se-intens ini.

Cpk

Sehun melepaskan kulumannya pada niple Jongin yang kini membengkak sebelah dan ia menghapus liurnya di niple itu dengan ibu jarinya lembut.

"Kau sexy sekali Jong"

Jongin yang baru sadar ia tidak berpakaian membuatnya malu setengah mati, ia ingin turun dari pangkuan Sehun namun Sehun malah melingkarkan kedua kaki Jongin pada pingganya membuat penis kecil Jongin menggesek perutnya yang tertutupi kaos.

"Hunh, ap-apa ini tidak akan eum beresiko? Kau tau kan kalau kit-"

Chup

"Nikmati saja sayang"

Jongin merona mendengar Sehun memanggilnya sayang, sebenarnya Sehun selalu memanggilnya seenak yang Sehun mau, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini rasanya berbeda asal kau tahu.

"Kau tau, aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya menyusu pada dada seorang wanita. Tapi aku tidak bisa merefleksikannya, jadi aku melakukannya padamu" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan senyumannya, oh jadi itu sebabnya tadi Sehun bersemangat menikmati putting pink nya, ughhh lagian mengapa kacang ereksinya itu harus berwarna pink, tidak hitam saja, eh.

"La-lau, apa kau suka?" Jongin bertanya malu-malu, siapa orang bodoh yang memasukan dirinya sendiri kedalam kandang singa? -_-

"Suka sekali, walaupun dadamu rata tapi putingmu besar" Sehun dengan iseng mengecup puncuk niple kanan Jongin

"Dan aku suka sekali pantatmu"

"Ken-kenapa?"

"Kenyal" Sehun meremas pantat itu

"Montok" Sehun menekan pipi pantat Jongin, Jongin melenguh

"Dan sintal"

 _Plak_

Kali ini Sehun menampar pantat itu dan sukses membuat Jongin menengadah.

"Ahhh"

"Mari kita mulai sayang…"

.

.

.

.

.

Plak plak plak

Suara pertempuran anatara pantat besar Jongin dan paha Sehun beradu di dalam kamar itu, Jongin yang menungging dan Sehun yang masih memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

"Ah ah akhh Sehunah"

"Shhh"

Ini nikmat sekali, ini pengalaman pertama bagi keduanya dan rasa-rasanya mereka tidak mau menghentikan kegiatan menyenangkan ini. Sehun sangat menikmati perannya sebagai pihak dominan begitu pula dengan Jongin. Mereka tidak tau jika terjebak berdua di dorm akan membuat mereka melakukan hal kotor ini.

"Anghh ah ah" Jongin tidak bisa diam, terus bersuara seperti seorang wanita karena sungguh, milik Sehun itu besar dan panjang jadi selalu tepat mengenai sweet spotnya didalam sana.

Lambat… cepat… lambat… sedang, tidak teratur dan Sehun terus melakukan gerakan itu berulang membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahat tubuhnya jika Sehun tidak menahan pinggul lebar itu.

"Akuh- ughh Hunahh"

Jongin orgasme, ia melengkungkan tubuhnya hingga kesejatian Sehun semakin tertanam kedalam. Ia orgasme untuk pertama kali namun Sehun belum sama sekali, lelaki tampan itu menggeram rendah dan membalik tubun Jongin.

"Aku lelah Hun" Jongin merengek, wajahnya memerah saat menyadari ia benar-benar terekspos di depan Sehun seperti seorang slut, hey he is a man too.

"Aku belum selesai"

"Ah ah Sehun"

Sehun kembali memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, Jongin melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Sehunn dan tangannya menarik tengkuk si dominan untuk berciuman. Sehun dengan sukarela mencium bibir Jongin yang sudah memerah, kedua tangan nakalnya bermain pada puncuk niple Jongin hingga membuat Jongin merasakan tiga kenikmatan sekaligus.

"Umhhh" ia tak kuat, Jongin tak kuat menahan kenikmatan ini apalagi Sehun semakin cepat saja merudal lubang sempitnya, ia hanya bisa mendesah dan menikmati.

"Shittt" Sehun melepaskan ciumannya saat lubang Jongin mengetat dan meremas miliknya di dalam sana hingga rasanya sebentar lagi Sehun akan meledak.

"Angh ahh ah" Jongin masih setia mendesah

"Erhhh" Sehun ikut menyahut dengan tempo genjotan yang semakin kasar dan telak menyentuh sweet spot Jongin yang jauh di dalam sana, for anything was happened in this world, ini nikmat sekali baginya.

"Ahhh hun" Sehun kembali merunduk dan menyusu di puting merah Jongin lagi dan posisi seperti ini sangar erotis. Sambil merudal lubangnya Sehun menyusu pula, tepat seperti film dewasa yang kadang ia tonton. Dan ia tidak menyangka bakal merefleksikannya pada Jongin, gila sekali sebenarnya.

"Akuhhh" Jongin mendesah sambil menekan kepala Sehun di dadanya dan kabut putih itu kembali datang,

"Errr Jonginhhh" Sehun yang tidak kuat menahan remasan rektum Jongin pasca orgasme langsung menyemburkan benih putih kentalnya seketika, jauh kedalam lubang Jongin walaupun masih ada beberapa tetes yang keluar dari sana.

"Hah hah hahhh" Jongin mengatur nafasnya dan menikmati sensasi aliran sperma Sehun di dalam tubuhnya yang terasa hingga sampai ke perut, hangat dan menggelitik.

"Terimakasih Jongin hyung" Sehun mengusap peluh di dahi Jongin dan mengecupnya dalam membuat hati Jongin juga ikut menghangat, ia tidak menyangka maknae mereka itu dengan cepat beranjak dewasa dan bahkan bisa menjadi se jantan ini.

"Dasar anak nakal" Jongin menjewer kedua telinga Sehun membuat Sehun memekik,

"Hehehe, tidak menyesal kan latihan denganku?"

"Dasar mesum, keluarkan punyamu Hun. Dia menganggu" tentu saja itu bohong, karena Jongin merasa penuh dan nikmat karena kesejatian Sehun yang masih menancap penuh di dalam lubangnya, namun tidak mungkin dia terus terang dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Diamlah, kurasa begini lebih nyaman"

Sehun menusuk lebih dalam lubang Jongin dann keduanya melenguh, ia tidak mau kehilangan sarang hangatnya untuk si 'kecil Oh' di bawah sana. Kemudian Sehun membalik posisinya hingga kini Jongin di atasnya dan ia membiarkan Jongin menaruh kepala di dadanya, Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya dan mengecup pelipis kanan Jongin.

"Mhhh sayang, lubangmu sempit sekali" Sehun sengaja bergerak, namun Jongin yang sudah lelah hanya menggumam.

"Ah baiklah, kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan yah"

"Hmmm terserah, aku ngantuk"

Eh? Terserah?

Sehun menyeringai mesum, berarti setelah ini bisa melakukannya lagi dong? Hehe, harapannya sih iya kan Jongin sendiri yang bilang.

"Oke, selamat tidur" Sehun memeluk Jongin yang juga membenamkan wajah di dadanya.

Hahhh….

.

.

.

Suho datang dengan Chanyeol, keduanya sudah belanja sayuran beberapa jam yang lalu dan merasa aneh karena dorm sangat sepi. Saat tiba di ruang berkumpul keduanya menemukan Lay yang duduk anteng sambil menonton drama dengan sekotak nacho.

"Hey, sudah pulang?" Lay menyambut dengan senyuman

"Ya hyung, sendiri saja?" Chanyeol menanggapi sedangkan Suho langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menyimpan belanjaan.

"Yah, katanya ada Sehun dan Kai disini tapi tadi aku hanya mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan dari dalam kamar Kai dan ku pikir mereka memutar film kar-"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol dan Lay yang sedang berbincang terkaget saat mendengar suara teriakan Suho yang sungguh out of characther sekali, akhirnya mereka menghampiri leader itu.

"Hyung, kau- astaga" Chanyeol membekap mulutnya saat melihat apa yang Suho lihat, sedangkan Lay menganga tak percaya.

"Jad-jadi yang tadi ku dengar itu su-suara apa?" Lay menanyakannya entah pada siapa yang jelas ketiganya shock mendapati kamar Kai yang kini berantakan dengan baju kedua maknae itu di mana-mana dan kedua maknae group itu tidur dengan posisi yang intim dan jangan lupakan paha mulus Kai yang mengintip dari balik selimut dengan indahnya, menandakan bahwa perkiraan ketiganya benar-

Sehun dan Jongin making love disini…

"Oh yaampun, inilah akibatnya jika mereka jauh dari pengawasan kita"

Suho merasa bersalah sebagai leader, ia menghela nafas dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"OH SEHUNNN! AKU AKAN MEMOTONG SEHUN KECILMU JIKA KAU TIDAK BANGUN SEKARANG!"

Suho berteriak mendarah daging, lalu…

Brughh… buaghh…

"Aw Jongin pen-"

"OH SEHUNNN!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 ** _Haiiii, ff ini akan end dalam satu chapter… ini all kai uke yahhh hehe, tapi just for EXO member and not other cast ^^ untuk chap depan mau siapa nih? Tapi ini ff lanjut kalau akau ada mood aja yah hehe :D … chap depan, ChanKai, SooKai, BaeKai, SuKai, LayKai, MinKai, or ChenKai ?…._**

 ** _Yang gak suka kai uke gak usah baca entar iritasi wkwkwkwk… pyepye, see in other ff. gue mo lanjutin passionate revenge dulu abis ini jadi Oh-Ah mohon bersabar yah bagi yang masih menunggu hehe…_**

 ** _Ps. If u want to ask something else please pm me or add my id line : alloveji thank you ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : For Life**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Jung Jaehyun**

 **Genre : Hurt, Romance**

 **Rated : M, YAOI**

 **Author : CicimotLee or Youngimongi**

 **It's ChanKai version guys, so many readers who want to req ChanKai at all. And the next is BaeKai, LayKai also have many request anyway. But that couple so rare and i though they both is not match right? But for me, LayKai is the one of my favorite couple huhu. So sad when i couldn't found their INA fanfic... oke, Happy Reading and sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANKAI**

Park Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, dia merasa... kosong?

Yah, Chanyeol merasa hidupnya semakin lama kian berubah menjadi suram dan membosankan.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil Ferarri nya dan membanting pintu mobil dengan lesu, wajah tampannya di hiasi kantung mata yang lumayan besar dan itu terlihat jelas.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju rumah minimalis nya dan membuka pintu, ia sedikit terkejut saat pintu tidak di kunci. Keningnya mengkerut dan ia mulai mendorong pintu masuk, seingatnya dia mengunci pintu saat akan berangkat menuju kantor tadi pagi.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur, tubuh tinggi semampainya membuat langkah kakinya sangat cepat. Ia berjalan kearah dapur karena mendengar suara osengan dan dentingan antara spatula dan wajan, siapa yang masuk ke rumahnya?

Hanya dia yang punya kunci rumah ini, bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun tidak mempunyai kunci rumahnya, ah tidak mungkin-

"Jongin?"

Chanyeol hampir menjerit saat melihat siluet ramping yang hanya memakai kemeja merah polos berukuran longgar di tubuh itu, Chanyeol menelan ludah. Jantungnya semakin berdebar saat melihat lelaki manis ah- cantik yang kini membalikan badannya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Chanyeol ingin menangis, menghambur memeluk tubuh kecil itu dan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi.

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol"

Dan Chanyeol melakukannya, ia berjalan tergesa kearah Jongin dan menarik pergelangan tangan lelaki itu. Memeluknya erat, menghirup aroma green tea yang menguar dari tubuh ramping itu dalam-dalam. Jongin, Kim Jongin nya... seseorang yang paling ia hindari juga paling ia inginkan.

"Baby" Chanyeol tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, ia meredam wajahnya pada bahu kanan Jongin dan berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol"

Namun pada akhirnya pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh, dia menangis dalam diam dengan posisi masih memeluk erat Jongin. Lelaki sekuat dirinya, se cuek dirinya, se egois dirinya, hanya akan menangis untuk satu sosok selain Ibunya ini. Seorang pemuda manis yang dia cintai, seseorang yang sukses menjungkir balikan dunianya hanya dalam sekejap. Kim Jongin adalah tabu baginya, nyata tapi tak nyata... hidup tapi tak hidup, Chanyeol berharap ini bukan ilusi saat dia bisa memeluk Jongin lagi.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu"

Jongin tesenyum tipis, ia mengusap punggung Chanyeol yang bergetar pelan di dalam dekapannya. Jongin mencium bahu Chanyeol dan menutup matanya, meresapi pelukan lelaki tinggi itu dan berharap jika ini bukanlah mimpi belaka.

Setelah 3 bulan tidak pernah bertemu lagi,...

"Makanlah, aku sudah memasak" Jongin melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan mengusap pipi lelaki tampan itu dengan senyuman lembut.

"Jangan cengeng"

"Semua karenamu"

Jongin memukul pelan dada Chanyeol "Cheesy"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menunduk dan mengecup permukaan bibir Jongin.

"Aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu, makanlah dulu!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mulai menyantap hidangan sederhana yang Jongin buatkan untuknya. Ia memperhatikan Jongin yang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, dan ia menelan sisa nasi di mulutnya dengan lambat. Bagaimana bisa ia baru sadar jika Jongin menggodanya dengan pakaian seperti itu?

 **CHANKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bersedia untuk mandi bersama?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan Jongin yang mendengar kalimat itu segera membulatkan matanya.

"Ap-apa? Isshhh jangan mulai" Jongin menutupi kegugupannya dan menghiraukan Chanyeol dengan menyibukan diri pada kegiatannya mengisi bathub dengan air hangat.

Hug

Jongin tersentak saat merasakan pelukan hangat dari arah belakang, ia menoleh dan langsung di sambut dengan kecupan manis dari Chanyeol di bibirnya.

"Chan-"

"Sekali saja Jong, aku merindukanmu"

Jongin semakin malu saat Chanyeol memohon padanya, ia juga merindukan Chanyeol tapi sejujurnya lubangnya masih sedikit sakit akibat permainan minggu kemarin yang sedikit gila dan hebat dengan suaminya.

Ya, Jongin sudah menikah dan itu-

bukan dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi jika ia jujur pada Chanyeol, pasti lelaki itu akan semakim terpuruk.

Chu

Chanyeol memulai permainannya dengan mencium Jongin lagi, kali ini tidak hanya mengecup tapi juga melumat bibir plump itu. Membalikan tubuh Jongin dan mengajaknya berperang lidah, Jongin menanggapi dengan senang hati dan mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol turun kebawah, mengelus sensual paha dalam Jongin sebelum menarik lepas celana dalam Jongin hingga lelaki itu hanya menyisakan kemeja merah longgar pada tubuhnya.

"Anghh Chan" Jongin melepaskan pagutannya saat jari jemari tangan kiri Chanyeol meremas menggoda miliknya dengan pelintiran kecil, Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya dan bibir tebal itu terbuka seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Chan, anghhh shit tanganmu"

Chanyeol tidak berhenti, ia tetap meremas penis Jongin dengan bibir yang kini sibuk akan membuat bitermark di leher Jongin yang menengadah.

"Ugh Chan, jangan hahh membuat kissmark"

Chanyeol berhenti, ia menatap Jongin yang kini balas menatapnya dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Maaf"

"Don't be sorry... just do it assshh" Jongin tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat tangan Chanyeol kembali memainkan testisnya, ia menarik kepala Chanyeol dan memulai ciuman panas mereka lagi.

Chanyeol membawa keduanya berjalan kedalam bilik kaca kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya, ia memojokan Jongin ke dinding kaca dan menyalakan shower dengan air hangat.

"Mhhh" Jongin menikmati pertautan lidahnya dengan Chanyeol, dan ia merasakan lidah basah Chanyeol menjilati bibirnya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang bekerja di bawah sana mulai memberikan blowjob dan hal itu membuat Jongin semakin menggila.

"Aku ingin stand making love"

"Eunghh fuck, lakukan"

Dan Chanyeol mulai menelanjangi dirinya, ia kembali mengungkung tubuh Jongin, lelaki yang lebih pendek mengelus perutnya mengagumi ABS yang tercipta dengan sempurna.

"Kau semakin sehat setelah putus denganku Yeol"

"Shut up"

Jongin terkekeh, ia menarik bahu Chanyeol merapat padanya. Saat keduanya sudah benar-benar menempel, Jongin menaikan kaki kanannya ke pinggul Chanyeol dan ia sedikit berjinjit hingga penis kecilnya dan milik Chanyeol bergesekan, keduanya mendesah.

Jongin ketagihan dengan friksi itu, ia semakin semangat menggesekan milik keduanya dengan kedua tangan mengalung pada bahu Chanyeol dan pantat semok yang di remas oleh kedua tangan besar Chanyeol, memuaskan.

"Angh ahhh akh Chan" Jongin menaik turunkan tubuhnya semakin cepat, Chanyeol menggeram dan membuka belahan pantat Jongin.

"Ughh kau sempit"

"Anghhh akh sakith" Jongin bekerja semakin cepat mengejar kenikmatannya di tambah dua jari panjang Chanyeol masuk tanpa izinnya, bibir lelaki tinggi itu mulai bekerja kembali, mengecupi leher Jongin.

In

Out

In

Out

Jari panjang Chanyeol dan gerakan Jongin bekerja bersamaan, Jongin semakin melambat, ia menengadah dan saat itu Chanyeol menghisap jakunnya...

"Akhhhhh hah hah" Jongin orgasme, ia memeluk erat leher Chanyeol saat merasakan cairan kental bernama sperma keluar dari lubah kecilnya, dan sperma itu terbilas oleh air hangat yang masih mengucuri keduanya.

Stap

Chanyeol mematikan kran, ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam lubang Jongin saat lelaki itu orgasme.

"Eunghhh Chan- ahh"

Jongin kembali mendesah saat kini Chanyeol membuka kemeja nya dan membuangnya ke kloset yang tertutup. Lelaki tampan itu sibuk menghisap puting kanan Jongin.

"Ughh" Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya, ia meremas rambut Chanyeol yang wajahnya menempel di dadanya. Tangan Chanyeol yang kiri menggosok nipple kiri Jongin dengan kasar.

"Anghh auch" Jongin memekik saat Chanyeol menggigit nipplenya.

Sudah lama ia tidak bercinta dengan Chanyeol, merasakan kelembutan dan ke agresifan lelaki tinggi itu dan ia benar-benar merindukannya.

Plop

Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya, ia menatap wajah Jongin dan tersenyum. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali membawa Jongin dalam ciuman yang memabukan.

 **CHANKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah ah ah, ohhh"

Jongin menempel pada kaca dengan kedua tangan yang meremas kaca itu seolah bisa ia melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang Chanyeol berikan. Di belakang sana Chanyeol memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat agar penisnya masuk lebih dalam pada lubang Jongin, ia menyukai posisi ini karena penisnya terasa di remas oleh dinding rektrum Jongin yang mengetat.

"Akhhhh angh ah Chanyeol"

Jongin tidak sanggup, ini terlalu nikmat.

"Jong euhhh"

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Jongin dan bergerak semakin brutal, kedua tangannya melebarkan belahan pantat Jongin sedangkan bibirnya sibuk menciumi punggung halus itu.

Jongin berteriak saat prostatnya di tumbuk kasar oleh Chanyeol, nikmat dan penuh gairah.

"Ah fast-faster yeahhh ohhh"

"Baby ughh so tight"

"Faster faster ah ah yeol ahh"

Ketika permintaannya di penuhi oleh Chanyeol, Jongin malah semakin terlonjak kasar menubruk kaca tebal di depannya, bibirnya tidak berhenti mendesah dan jemarinya mulai memerah karena menggaruk kaca terlalu kuat.

"Yeolhhh ahhh aku"

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tusukannya, ia meremas penis Jongin yang sedari tadi terkatuk pada kaca dan mengocoknya.

CROT

Jongin klimaks, ia masih membiarkan Chanyeol bergerak tidak beraturan di belakang sana karena lelaki itu belum mendapatkan orgasme sekalipun malam ini.

"Nyahhh Chanyeol"

Jongin berteriak saat Chanyeol menarik kuat kedua putingnya dan ia mengeratkan jepitannya pada penis besar Chanyeol.

"Oh shittt"

Crot

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Jongin dari belakang dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak sempit itu, menikmati orgasme nya yang masih menyemproti lubang Jongin. Hal itu membuat Jongin senang, merasakan kembali cairan cinta Chanyeol yang begitu banyak.

"Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol berbisik, tangannya tidak berhenti bekerja pada puting abuse Jongin. Memelintirnya, mencubitnya dan menariknya, membuat Jongin mendesah. Ia lalu menurunkan tangan nakal Chanyeol itu dan membalikan tubuhnya hingga penyatuan mereka terlepas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Chanyel tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Jongin "Wajarkah?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya...

"Kau bukan milikku lagi baby" Chanyeol menjawab dengan jemari tangan kiri mengusap pipi kanan Jongin.

Setelah 3 tahun berpacaran, Chanyeol harus menelan ludah pahit karena Jongin yang di jodohkan kedua orang tuanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang kurang darinya? Dia kaya, tampan, mapan dan sudah memiliki rumah sendiri.

"Tapi hatiku masih milikmu"

"Dan ragamu tidak"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, topik ini sangat sensitif. Ia tau Chanyeol sangat terpukul dengan fakta jika mereka tidak lagi bersama dalam suatu hubungan. Umur 28 tahun tidaklah mudah untuk Chanyeol yang masih bertahan single sedangkan belahan jiwanya sudah dimiliki orang lain, Chanyeol tidak bisa jika itu bukan Jongin, tidak akan bisa.

Jongin cinta pertamanya...

"Aku mencintaimu" akhirnya Jongin menutup percakapan itu dan mengecup lama bibir Chanyeol.

Ia harus segera pulang, besok suaminya akan kembali dari luar kota. Dalam hati Jongin berjanji akan tetap mengunjungi Chanyeol, apapun resikonya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

 _I don't want if there was not you..._

 _For life..._

 **CHANKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ackhhh"

"Eh, why yeobo?"

"Ti-dak ouch"

Jongin mengubah mimik mukanya, ia menjambak rambut Jaehyun yang sibuk menyusu di dadanya. Gilanya, suaminya itu melumuri putingnya dengan susu kental yang membuat Jongin selalu memekik saat Jaehyun menghisapnya

Sungguh, Chanyeol sudah membuat putingnya membengkak tadi malam dan lubangnya perih. Lalu siang ini Jung Jaehyun sang suami memintanya jatah karena sudan satu minggu bekerja di luar kota.

"Shhh-stop Jae"

Jaehyun menurut, ia memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap Jongin yang tertidur pasrah di kasur, tepat di bawahnya.

"Yeobo, kenapa mereka bertambah besar?"

Jaehyun menatap nipple Jongin yang semakin besar dari terakhir kali ia menikmatinya.

Jongin mengerlingkan matanya gugup, dia tidak mungkin bilang itu perbuatan Chanyeol.

"Ah, it itu-"

"Dan lubangmu"

Jaehyun menggantung kalimatnya, ia membuka belahan pantat Jongin dan meneliti lubang merah yang berkedut itu.

"Dia juga semakin merah, apa kau-"

GLUP

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, ia mencoba menurunkan kakinya yang di tahan Jaehyun, karena demi apapun ia merasa terekspos dengan jelas pada posisi seperti ini oleh suaminya.

"-kau bermain dengan sex toy mu?"

Jongin membelalakan matanya, ia tidak menyangka Jaehyun akan berpikiran kesana. Bahkan Jongin tidak menyentuh benda laknat itu selama Jaehyun di luar kota, ia hanya menikmati permainan Jaehyun dan melayaninya. Walau terkadang lelaki muda itu sedikit gila dengan menggunakan sex toy juga. Tapi Jongin suka kelembutan Jaehyun, ia suka senyuman lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu, namun wajah Chanyeol masih selalu terbayang di kepalanya, ia belum bisa menerima Jaehyun.

"I-iya"

"Ck, kau nakal sekali. Sekarang biarkan aku memuaskanmu"

Jaehyun tanpa berkara-kata menenggelamkan wajahnya pada belahan pipi pantat Jongin.

"Kyaaa ahhh Jae ouh no"

Jongin hanya pasrah, dia lagi-lagi akan di rudal setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik dari semalam akibat permainannya dengan Chanyeol.

Ini kehudpan yang rumit, tapi Jongin hanya mampu mengikuti alur takdirnya.

 _Maafkan aku, Chanyeol..._

END

 ** _Hohoho, ada JaeJong nya di akhir chap wkwkwk. Jae bias daun muda aku dan Jojong mamih aku selaku hks wkwkwk jd lucu aja klo mereka bareng._**

 ** _Oke the next BaeKai yah, dan maaf kalo chap ini engga HOT wkwkwk. Don't forget to review, thank you_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Uisanim with Breast?**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Kai**

 **Genre : NC-17, fantasty, romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **Author : Cicimotlee**

 **Happy reading and sorry for typo**

 **Tolong baca cuap2 saya di akhir cerita**

Kim Kai namanya, lelaki nakal paling di minati banyak wanita di sekolah nya. Ia sekarang masih bergulung di kasur empuknya karena malas bangung pagi, seperti biasanya.

Well, sebelum suara tangisan bayi begitu memekakan telinga dan teriakan Ibu nya yang begitu menggelegar memenuhi seisi rumah, membuatnya mau tak mau harus bangun dari tidur indahnya.

"Kai! Bangun dan cepat berangkat sekolah, lihat jam dindingmu anak malas!"

Suara ibunya yang nyaring itu membuat Kai segera terduduk di ranjang dan mengusak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Ugh... malas sekali sih bangun pagi, biasanya kan dia bangun siang dan tidak harus membereskan tempat tidurnya, tidak juga harus membuat sarapan sendiri, kini semuanya berubah semenjak dia punya adik yang baru lahir dua bulan yang lalu, huft inilah akibatnya jika orang tuanya tidak mengukuti KB yang di adakan pemerintah.

Hei Kim Kai, itu anugerah Tuhan tau.

"Iya iya aku bangun Ma"

Kai mengucek matanya, ia segera bangun dan membereskan tempat tidurnya. Kai seorang siswa Senior high school by the way, dia di tingkat dua sekarang, udah mau kelas 12 aja.

Kai beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan mata sedikit mengantuk. Duh, dia pulang tengah malam kemarin karena main di rumah Sehun tetangganya dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game.

"Hoammm, ugh ngantuk"

 **BAEKAI**

Kai turun dari tangga dan menuju meja makan, disana ada ibunya yang sedang menyusui adik bayinya. Kini bayi mungil bernama Kim Taeoh itu tidak menangis lagi karena tersumpal puting ibunya, duh Kai jadi kesal pada adiknya. Ibunya jadi suka pilih kasih.

"Apa?" Kai bersungut-sungut saat melihat mata bulat kecil milik Taeoh meliriknya. Duh Kai, itu bayi loh ya.

"Hush. Masa sama adik bayi begitu"

Ibunya mengingatkan, Kai hanya mengedikan bahunya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mulai mengolesi roti dengan nuttela dan memakannya malas.

"Dimana Appa?"

"Menginap di rumah sakit"

Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya, ayahnya yang seorang dokter memang tidak jarang menginap di rumah sakit karena desakan pekerjaan, jadi ia dan ibunya sudah terbiasa, kasian si kecil Taeoh yang jarang sekali memiliki quality time dengan sang ayah.

Kai lalu mendelik kesal pada ibunya yang asyik menyusui, menyebalkan pikirnya. Ia jadi kesal karena ibunya lebih sering menyusui Taeoh dan kadang tidak peduli padanya. Astaga, katakan Kai anak manja karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

"Eomma, kenapa sih selalu menyusui Taeoh. Apa tidak cape?"

Wanita cantik itu menatap putra sulungnya dengan alis bertaut.

"Loh, kan waktu kamu bayi juga ibu susui Kai"

"Tapi aku tidak suka ibu lebih banyak quality time sama si gembul ini"

Kai mencubit pipi Taeoh pelan, walaupun adiknya itu tidak bereaksi sama sekali tapi tetap saja ibunya memukul tangannya.

"Jangan jahat pada adikmu"

Kai mengusap tangannya dan menelan sisa roti di mulutnya dengan kesal. Tuh kan, sekarang ibunya juga lebih suka main tangan.

"Susui saja Taeoh, Eomma tidak sayang lagi padaku"

BRAK

Kai sedikit menggebrak meja dan berjalan menghentak untuk berangkat sekolah, dan ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan ibunya.

"Yak Kim Kai! Kau tidak mengerti rasanya jadi ibu menyusui, awas kena batunya kau anak kurang ajar"

"Ne ne terserah Eomma, aku berangkat"

Kai melambaikan tangannya tak perduli dan ibunya semakin memelototkan matanya kesal.

"Aigo, kenapa dia jadi manja sekali? Huh" wanita itu bergumam sebentar "Nah anak baik, setelah besar nanti jangan jadi seperti hyung-mu. Ah kalau manisnya saja si boleh"

Dan wanita cantik itu tersenyum sendiri membayangkan kedua anaknya yang akan akur nanti.

 **BAEKAI**

"Hay bro!"

Kai langsung di sambut baik oleh Sehun, teman sebangku nya sekaligus tetangganya pagi ini. Sehun adalah teman Kai sejak kecil dan mereka tak terpisahkan, nyaman katanya sih.

"Kenapa Kai? Gak di kasih uang jajan?"

"Bukan"

Sehun agak menggeser duduknya saat Kai duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Ia lalu menumpu tangannya di dagu untuk lebih melihat kearah Kai, tampaknya sahabatnya ini sedah kurang mood.

"Ada apa Kai?"

Kai menghembuskan nafas kesal "Huft, Ibuku terlalu sibuk menyusui Taeoh"

Heol?

Sehun melongo mendengarnya, beberapa detik kemudian lelaki tampan itu tertawa keras sehingga menimbulkan pekikan kaget Kai dan delikan kesal seisi kelas pada tingkahnya.

"Hahahaha, aigo Kai"

"Apa? Kenapa kau menertawakanku eoh?"

Kai kesal karena Sehun menertawakannya sampai mata sipit lelaki itu berair, aish Kai tidak suka di tertawakan seperti itu.

"Aduh, kau ini... Taeoh kan masih bayi"

"Tetap saja aku kesal"

Sehun mengendikan bahunya "Well aku sih terserah, hati-hati kena karma hahaha"

Kai hanya mengendikan bahunya dan mengacuhkan Sehun, ia mau tidur saja. Toh, kelas akan di mulai setengah jam lagi dan katanya guru Park tidak mengajar di jam pertama, jadi ia bisa tidur dengan banyak waktu.

Kai mulai melipat tangannya keatas meja dan memejamkan matanya, tak lama kemudian ia sudah terlelap karena memang ia masih ngantuk saat bangun pagi tadi.

 **BAEKAI**

Kai terbangun saat merasakan dadanya sakit, sangat sakit malah seolah beban berat yang mendesak merasuki dadanya. Ia mengusap kasar dadanya dari luar seragam namun rasa sakit itu malah semakin mendera.

"Ugh aku kenapa?"

Kai bangun dari posisi telungkupnya dan mulai memiliki kesadaran penuh, ia melihat sekeliling dan kondisi kelas masih ramai, mungkin guru Park belum bisa mengajar. Kai menoleh pada Sehun dan menemukan sahabatnya itu tengah bermain game.

Kai kembali menggosok dadanya saat merasakan sakit di dadanya, ia lalu menatap kearah dadanya dan seketika matanya membulat, dengan tampang bodoh yang sangat ewh sekali, Kai mendekap dadanya dan...

"Aaaakkkkkkk!"

Berteriak seperti wanita, Sehun yang mendengar sumbernya paling dekat merasa terkejut bukan main, ia hampir menjatuhkan i-phone nya jika saja refleks nya tidak bagus.

"Yak Kai, kau ken- mphhttt"

Sehun berhenti berbicara saat tangan kanan Kai membekap mulutnya, lelaki tan itu merapatkan tubuh bagian depannya dengan punya Sehun dan mengisyaratkan agar Sehun tidak berisik. Sehun yang mengerti itu langsung mengangguk, dan perlahan Kai melepaskan bekapan mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Saat suasana mulai sedikit hening akhirnya Sehun bertanya. Kai menggigit bibirnya dengan kedua tangan masih mendekap dadanya, Sehun yang melihat itu merasa semakin heran dengan tingkah Kai, tadi pagi langsung tidur dan setelah bangun langsung berteriak, kan aneh sekali.

Disisi lain Kai merasa malu, amatttt malu... ia tidak tau harus berkata apa pada sahabatnya karena ia juga tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi selain Sehun siapa lagi yang bisa membantunya?

"Da-"

"Da?" Sehun melanjutkan

"Dadaku Hun"

Sehun menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, ia lalu melihat kearah dada Kai yang di tutupi tangan lelaki itu sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan dadamu?"

Kai semakin kuat menggigit bibirnya, ia lalu dengan ragu melepaskan dekapannya pada dada berharganya dan dengan perlahan Sehun bisa melihatnya.

Saat tangan Kai sudah sepenuhnya terlepas, Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya karena ia tidak melihat kejanggalan apapun. Namun saat tangan halus Kai menyibak sedikit blazer seragamnya, seketika mata Sehun membulat terkejut.

"OMO Ka-mphttt"

Lagi-lagi Kai harus membekap mulut Sehun karena lelaki albino itu akan kembali berteriak.

Sehun dengan segera melepaskan bekapan Kai di mulutnya dan menatap dada Kai dengan pandangan takjub.

"Ka-kai, bagaimana bisa?"

Dengan tangan bergetar Sehun meraba dada Kai dari luar blazer almamaternya dan mengusap dada berisi itu.

Ya, dada Kai yang tadinya rata serata-ratanya dada Kai, kini malah jadi berisi dan terlihat gemuk. Walau tidak besar, tapi perbedaannya sangat kontras, dada itu seukuran cup 34A jika di samakan dengan bra para gadis SMA. Kai yang merasakan tangan Sehun merabai dadanya hanya bisa menggigit bibir, dadanya jadi sangat sensitive.

"Sehuna, bagaimana ini?"

Sehun berhenti dari kegiatannya, jujur saja ia juga bingung dan merasa heran. Hal ini langka sekali dan sungguh tidak wajar rasanya, seperti ada suatu hal yang aneh disini, tapi apa yah.

"Kita ke UKS saja, kita tanyakan pada dokter jaga"

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan membantu Kai berdiri, ia membuka blazer seragamnya dan menyampirkannya di tubuh bagian depan Kai, lalu merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu untuk keluar dari ruang kelas menuju UKS setelah izin pada ketua kelas tentunya.

Selama perjalanan menuju UKS Sehun terus-terusan menenangkan Kai yang merengek dan mengeluh akan dadanya yang sakit dan membengkak, ngeri rasanya melihat dada laki-laki jadi berisi seperti itu tanpa alasan apapun.

"Hun!"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya saat mencapai pintu UKS, ia menggigit bibirnya dan merasa ragu.

"Ada apa? Sakit lagi?" Sehun bertanya lembut

"Eum, siapa dokter jaga hari ini?"

Sehun nampak mengerutkan keningnya namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya setelah itu "Aku juga tidak tau, semoga saja dokter jaganya bukan wanita"

Sehun membenahi blazzer nya di tubuh Kai, namun entah mengapa Kai malah berharap dokter jaga saat ini adalah wanita, ada apa dengannya?

'Ugh, dadaku sakit sekali'

CKLEK

Seorang siswa keluar dari ruangan UKS sambil membawa sekaplet obat, siswa yang Sehun kenal bernama Taeyong itu melihat kearah mereka.

"Sunbae kenapa?"

Taeyong menghampiri Kai dan Sehun , keduanya hanya beralasan bahwa Kai tidak enak badan.

"Ah begitu, cepat sembuh sunbae. Aku duluan" dan setelah itu Taeyong pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun kembali menuntun Kai menuju ruangan dan menutup pintunya.

Mereka melihat seorang pria berpakaian dokter sedang membelakangi mereka dengan tangan memegang sebuah papan dada.

'Huft, dokter jaga nya pria'

Kai nelangsa dalam hati...

"Permisi dokter"

"Aaak kapchagiya!"

Dokter tampan itu kaget saat ada yang berbicara, ia berbalik dan mata sipit nya yang lucu melebar saat melihat dua siswa dengan satu siswa yang sangat ia kenal berdiri disana.

"Dok-dokter Baekhyun?"

Kai tergagap dengan pandangan shock menunjuk kearah dokter tampan bertubuh kurus di depannya. Dokter berwajah mungil itu juga nampak sedikit terkejut.

"Oh Kai, kau sudah mengenal dokter Byun? Padahal dia baru kemarin bertugas di sekolah kita" Sehun berucap , namun Kai masih sibuk dalam pikirannya.

Bagaimana bisa Kai tidak mengenal Baekhyun? Dia kan putra sulung dari seorang dokter sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit di daerah ini dan Baekhyun atau yang Sehun panggil dokter Byun ini adalah salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ayahnya. Tak jarang mereka bertemu saat Jongin mengunjungi rumah sakit, bahkan Baekhyun juga akrab dengannya walaupun masih sedikit canggung untuknya.

"Kai, ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Kai langsung tersadar saat Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya dan menyentuh keningnya, Kai hanya bisa menggigit bibir.

Duh, malu sekali jika ia bilang dadanga bermasalah. Bisa jadi Kai tidak mau lagi bertemu Baekhyun setelah ini, tapi ia juga takut dadanya bermasalah, lagi pula sudah sampai di UKS dan kepalang masuk ruangan, ketemu dokter nya pula.

"Begini dok, teman saya mengalami hal aneh dengan da-awww Kai!"

Sehun berhenti berbicara dan seketika memekik saat Kai menendang lututnya, tidak sakit sih tapi kaget.

"Ti-tidak apa-ap..a ko dokter Baekhyun hehe, ak-aku hanya kurang enak ba-badan, iya seperti itu"

Sehun cengo mendengar penuturan Kai, dia bingung pada sahabatnya ini. Bagaimana bisa ia malah mengelak begitu, jika terjadi apa-apa pada dadanya bagaimana?

"Kai, kenapa kau berbohong?" Sehun mengernyit dan malah mendapat death glare dari Kai yang mana jatuhnya malah sangat lucu di mata Sehun.

Sedangkan dokter Baekhyun masih belum bisa mengerti situasi saat ini.

"Dokter, temanku dadanya besar"

"Hah?"

Lol

Seketika Baekhyun menganga dengan celetukan tiba-tiba Sehun, lelaki pucat dengan tubuh sangat tinggi itu lalu mendorong tubuh Kai agar menuju ranjang rawat, sementara Kai merasa hasrat ingin membunuh Sehun berluap-luap di puncak teratas pikirannya.

"YAAA!" Kai memekik saat Sehun memaksanya berbaring di ranjang rawat dan membuka blazer seragam Kai dengan cepat.

"Dokter, ayo periksa teman saya. Ini sangat aneh dok, dadanya tiba-tiba membesar"

Sehun menunjuk dada Kai yang masih tertutupi kemeja seragam warna putih. Baekhyun yang masih diam di tempat hanya bisa melongo, namun karena ia juga penasaran akhirnya ia menghampiri dua pelajar itu dan memasang stetoskop di telinganya, lalu mulai menempelkannya di dada kiri Kai, di perut dan menekannya.

"Tapi, semuanya normal" Baekhyun bergumam

"Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa dadanya bisa besar begitu?"

Kai ingin sekali menendang Sehun ke atlantik sekarang juga, benar-benar memalukan.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau di buka saja Kai-ya?" Baekhyun bertanya dulu meminta persetujuan Kai.

Kai yang di tatapi oleh dua pria tampan itu menggigit bibirnya ragu. Kalau Sehun sih sudah biasa lihat dia tidak berpakaian, tapi kan disini ada dokter Baekhyun. Inginnya dia menolak, tapi ia juga kuatir akan keanehan yang di alami oleh dadanya.

"Bo-boleh dokter"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membantu Kai membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan, setelah semua kancing terlepas, barulah terpampang dada Kai yang besar dan montok, dengan kedua puting cokelat yang menegang dan, basah?

Glup

Sehun dan Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, kenapa dada Kai jadi seperti dada wanita belia begini? Aduh, jadi salah fokus kan.

"Huaaaa Eomma, dadaku kenapa jadi begini???"

Di sisi lain Kai malah menangis dan ia tidak sanggup melihat dadanya sendiri. Mengerikan, bagaimana bisa dadanya jadi sebesar dan semontok ini?

"Eh Kai-ya tenanglah, biar ku periksa"

Baekhyun dengan wajah gugup dan jantung berdebar mulai melangkah mendekati Kai dan tangan kanannya yang halus menyentuh permukaan dada Kai lalu sedikit meremasnya.

CROT

Eh?

Dan ketiganya shock saat sesuatu yang putih keruh, cair dan cukup lengket keluar dari puting Kai mengenai wajah Baekhyun.

"Dok-" Sehun tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terlalu shock akan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Astaga apa itu tadi?

Baekhyun lebih shock lagi, ia menjilat bibirnya yang terkena cairan itu dan tersentak saat mengecap rasanya.

'Ini asi'

Kai semakin sedih akan fakta dadanya yang jadi aneh dan mengerikan begini. Ia hanya diam dan tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Dokter hiks, dadaku ken-kenapa?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari rasa shock nya dan meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia menatap Kai prihatin dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun.

"Eum haksaeng, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas. Biar Kai tetap disini"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya "Tap-tapi"

"Kai lebih baik istirahat"

Sehun sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan sahabatnya, namun kemudian ia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Kai dan Baekhyun berdua.

 **BAEKAI**

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, di depannya Kai masih berbaring dengan mata sedih dan isakan yang lucu.

"Hiks dokter, bagaimana ini? Aku takut sekali"

Kai menarik-narik lengan jas dokter Baekhyun, membuat dokter tampan itu gelagapan dan tersenyum kaku kearahnya.

"Eum Kai, sebenarnya dadamu-"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, bingung juga harus mengatakannya bagaimana.

"Dadaku kenapa dok?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas "dadamu mengekuarkan asi"

"APA???"

Kai membelalakan matanya tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, dokter itu menghela nafas dan mulai meremas kecil dada kanan Kai.

"Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan Kai, aku tidak menyediakan breast pump"

Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan ringisan pelan, ia tetap memperhatikan dada si murid.

"Do-dokter, lakukan apa saja kumohon. Aku takut sekali"

Kai menggoyangkan lengan Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas dan mata puppy yang berkaca-kaca, membuat Baekhyun tidak tega.

'Aish aku harus bagaimana ini?' Baekhyun membatin.

Masa iya harus di remas-remas? Kan gak mungkin, sakit nanti.

Atau...

Aha!...

Ide gila muncul di otak Baekhyun, uh oh!Ini bahkan lebih gila daripada surat resign yang pernah ia ajukan ke rumah sakit.

"Errr Kai"

Kai menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan "Bagaimana dokter?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu, dia akan di cap dokter mesum setelah ini, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Aku bisa menolongmu, berbaringlah"

Dan sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri, semoga saja tidak ada yang memergokinya.

Dengan menurut, Kai berbaring di bangsal UKS ini dan membiarkan saja saat Baekhyun menyingkap tiap sisi kemejanya agar dadanya terlihat sempurna, Baekhyun susah payah menjaga ekspresi dan hormonnya saat ini, bagaimana pun juga ia lelaki yang punya hormon seksual tinggi, dan menlihat dada Kai yang seperti itu bukanlah hal baik.

"Nah, maafkan aku Kai. Tapi tidak ada cara lain, aku akan menyusu padamu?"

WHUTTT???

Kai membelalakan matanya, apa tadi? Menyusu? Baekhyun akan menyusu di dadanya seperti adiknya yang menyusu pada sang Ibu?

Tunggu! Adiknya yang- astaga, apakah ini... karma?

Kai merana dalam hati , 'Huaaa eomma maafkan Nini'

"Do-dokter tapi ak-aku takut sakit"

Melihat tampang Kai yang pasrah dan sayu itu malah membuat Baekhyun semakin mabuk kepayang, ayolah dia ini laki-laki ingat?

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, apa posisimu nyaman?"

Kai nampak mengerutkan keningnya, namun kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu dengan perlahan ia membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada kanan Kai, bibirnya menyentuh puting susu yang tegang itu, setelah sedikit berpikir akhirnya Baekhyun meraupnya dan langsung menyedotnya hingga cairan putih keruh langsung meluber kedalam mulut dokter muda itu.

"Aah nghh dokter uhhh"

Kai yang kaget langsung mendesah kecil merasakan basah, geli dan sensasi menyenangkan di dadanya. Jutaan kupu-kupu serasa menggelitik perutnya saat Baekhyun terus menstimulasi dada berisinya yang masih misterius.

Baekhyun menangkup dada Kai yang satunya dan memelintir puting itu agar menegang dan siap untuk di sedot, ugh bahkan rasa ASI nya pun sangat enak.

"Mhhh unghhh dok" Kai meremat sprai coklat yang membungkus ranjang UKS dan wajahnya ia tolehkan ke samping kiri, tidak sanggup melihat perlakuan Baekhyun pada dada kanannya.

Cpk..cpk..slurrpp

Suara yang basah dan terdengar eksotis mulai melingkupi kamar itu, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati itu semua. Dan mendengar desahan Kai juga nafas Kai yang terengah semakin membuatnya gelisah.

"Akh, jangan digigit dok uhhh"

"Mmh muufh kaih" Suara Baekhyun sedikit tidak jelas karena masih tersumpal dada montok Kai.

Jilat

Sedot

Hisap

Terus seperti itu hingga lima menit ke depan, dan Baekhyun akhirnya menghentikannya karena merasa pegal akan posisinya yang terus membungkuk.

"Hosh hosh hosh" Kai mengatur nafasnya saat Baekhyun berhenti, ia bisa melihat dokter muda itu sendawa dan merasa kekenyangan, matanya melirik dada kanannya yang sedikit mengempis, Baekhyun rakus juga ternyata.

"Kai, satu lagi" Baekhyun bicara dengan wajah sayu, ia sudah tegang di bawah sana asal kalian tau.

"Aku ingin ganti posisi"

 **BAEKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan Baekhyun yang tidak lagi memakai jas dokter berwarna putihnya dan menyisakan kemeja merah marun duduk bersejonjor di ranjang UKS dengan Kai yang duduk di atas pangkuannya, kepala sang siswa menengadah keatas dengan kemeja putih yang melorot melewati bahunya dan Baekhyun yang sibuk menyedot puting kirinya.

"Ughh dokh eumh enak, hisap terush eunghh"

Kai lama kelamaan menikmati perannya, ia merasa nikmat dan tergelitik setiap kali Baekhyun memperlakukan dadanya dengan berbagai cara. Di jilat, di kecup dan di hisap, Kai belum pernah merasakan euforia seperti ini.

'Sial, aku sudah sangar tegang' Baekhyun membatin dalam hati sambil tetap menyusu pada Kai.

"Nghhh"

"Nghh dokter Baek ungh, lebih cepat"

"Hisaph terush dok. Nghh nikmat se-sekalihh"

Astaga!

Kenapa Kai terus terusan mendesah seperti itu sih? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa fokus sekarang. Kai harus bertanggung jawab.

PLOP

Baekhyun berhenti dan melepaskan dada Kai dari mulutnya, Kai menunduk dan memandang Baekhyun yang bibirnya sedikit membengkak. Benang saliva menghubungkan nipple nya dengan bibir tipis sang dokter.

"Maafkan aku Kai tapi, sepertinya ada yang harus di selesaikan"

Wajah Kai memerah saat Baekhyun menunjuk gundukan di tengah celananya sendiri, Kao menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu akan kemana arahnya jika sudah begini.

Tapi, nikmati sajalah. Lagipula Baekhyun itu tampan, mapan dan humoris. Kai suka.

"Eum bi-biar aku bantu"

Kai dengan debaran jantung yang memburu mulai merangkak turun dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan melepas zipper celana Baekhyun, menurunkannya dan membuangnya ke lantai, di susul dengan celana dalam Baekhyun yang sedikit basah.

Baekhyun mengusap kepala Kai saat lelaki tan itu tercenung melihat barang pribadinya secara langsung, penuh dan sangat keras.

GLUP

Kai di sisi lain meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menggenggam milik Baekhyun dan mengurutnya perlahan.

"Hhhh" Baekhyun mendongak dengan tangan tetap mengusap kepala Kai.

Dengan ragu, Kai memasukan kejantanan yang sepertinya seukuran dengannya itu kedalam mulutnya, membuat Baekhyun mengumpat karena juniornya di liputi kehangatan mulut Kai.

"Shit, ahh"

Kai belum pernah melakukan ini, ia hanya mengikuti instingnya. Perlahan kepalanya naik turun dan lidahnya menjilat jilat ujung kejantanan dokter tampan itu untuk menggoda, tangan kirinya merenas twinsball milik Baekhyun dan giginya yang rata itu menggaruk kulit junior Baekhyun membuat si dokter hampir menjerit saking nikmatnya.

Jujur saja, ia pernah menerima blow job dari beberapa wanita jajanannya. Tapi baru kali ini ia mendesah begitu lega.

"Anghhh Kai shit, mulutmuh sialan sekalih ouh"

"Eumh" Kai menggumam, ia merasa Baekhyun mendorong kepalanya dan menggerakannya lebih cepat, membuat Kai tersedak dan air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Lama kelamaan junior itu berkedut, dan Kai merasakan air matanta jatuh. Bukan karena sedih, tapi karena junior Baekhyun terlalu sering menusuk tenggorokannya.

CROT

"Akh Kai, hosh hosh"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Kai dan memandang wajah murid itu, Kai tampak menggembungkan pipinya yang mana mulutnya menampung sperma Baekhyun, bahkan bibir sexy itu agak memerah.

"Kai tidak mau menelannya?"

Baekhyun bertanya saat Kai masih tetap bungkam dan mencoba menelan sperma Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit namun yang ada ia ingin muntah.

"Muntahkan saja"

Setelah mendengar itu Kai langsung memuntahkannya ke lantai.

"Hoekkk uhuk uhuk"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat Kai masih memuntahkan spermanya yang memang keluar sangat banyak.

Oh shit, dia tegang lagi.

 **BAEKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anghh dokter Baekh, nghh ah"

Kali ini Kai berbaring dengan kedua kaki mengalungi pundak Baekhyun dan sang dokter yang melebarkan pipi pantatnya dengan wajah terbenam disana.

Kai sudah naked btw, dan saat ini Baekhyun sedang memakan pantatnya seperti di film film porno gay yang kadang Kai tonton.

Basah lidah,

Hangat hembusan nafas,

Dan nikmat sedotan mulut Baekhyun membuat Kai sangat lemas.

"Umhh ah ah dokter" Kai mengerang lebih keras saat dokter itu menjilat-jilat lubang berkedutnya dan menekan bongkahan pantatnya lebih keras.

Tangan kiri Baekhyun meng handjob milik Kai dan merasakan precum keluar dari sana.

Astaga, Kai merasa dirinya terbakar oleh kenikmatan ini. Kepalanya pusing dan jari-jari kakinya mengerut dengan paha dalam yang menjepit kepala Baekhyun agar lelaki itu semakin dalam memanjakan lubangnya.

"AKHHH DOKTER"

Crot

Kai keluar hingga sedikit menyembur keatas dan mengenai dadanya, Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Kau manis sekali"

Kai yang terengah hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tipis.

Baekhyun merangkak keatas tubuh Kai dan menyusu kembali di dada kanan Kai. Kai yang melihat itu tersenyum dan memeluk leher Baekhyun sambil menikmati perlakuan dokter itu pada kedua dadanya yang mulai mengempis.

"Aku akan masuk"

Kai membuka matanya saat sengatan di dadanya menghilang dan melihat Baekhyun kini melingkarkan kedua kaki Kai ke pinggangnya.

"Pelan-pelan dok" Kai mengingatkan, tangannya mencengkram sprai yang sudah tertarik keluar dari kasur.

Baekhyun mengambil cairan Kai diatas dada dan perur anak dari atasannya itu, lalu melumurkannya ke penisnya sendiri.

Baekhyun mulai memposisikan dirinya, ia memasukan kepala kejantanannya dan mendesah, Kai merasa sangat perih namun ia hanya diam dan meringis.

JLEB

"Akhhh" Kai menjerit dan menarik sprai sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun di atasnya tidak tega dan mencium bibir Kai.

Kai memejankan matanya dan menerima ciuman Baekhyun, membiarkan lelaki itu menguasai bibir dan mulutnya..

Thrust...

Baekhyun mulai bergerak dan penisnya langsung bergerak keluar masuk dengan pelan.

"Ah ah ah shhh dokter"

Kai semakin mengeratkan lingkaran kakinya, Baekhyun merasa ia diatas awan sekarang karena pijatan dinding rektum Kai yang sangat nikmat dan sempit.

"Ounch kauh hhh sempith"

Baekhyun menggerakan pinggulnya semakin brutal, ia menunduk dan kembali menyusu di dada Kai.

"Akh ah ah dokter, ugh lebih cepath ah"

"Disanah dok, iyah tususkh"

Kai terus mendesah dan meracau membuat ranjang UKS itu berderit.

Ini gila, Baekhyun rasa ia harus bersiap mendapat amukan ayah Kai setelah ini. Dan Kai rasa ia harus segera meminta maaf pada ibunya di rumah nanti.

 **BAEKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai!"

"Kai"

"Woy Kai!"

Eh?

Kai mengerang kecil dan mengucek matanya, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun menatapnya sengit.

"Kau ini, dari tadi di bangunkan diam saja. Dan apa-apaan itu, kau mendesah sejak tadi"

Kai masih cengo dan mencerna keadaan, ia ada di kelas sekarang dan para temannya menatapnya heran.

Kai menelan ludahnya gugup, dan ia menunduk melihat dadanya yang tidak menunjukan apapun.

Astaga!...

Jadi, yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?

Pipi Kai memanas dan ia langsung menelungkupkan tangan di meja dan menaruh wajahnya disana.

"ANDAWAEEEEEE!"

"YA!"

 **END**

 **Huhu maaf kalo gak HOT, wkwk.**

 **oh ya. buat Oh-Ah, jangan anggap serius 'bacotan' saya yah itu saya lakukan karena bbrpa readers saya nyaranin, tenang aja saya gk bakal hapus ff nya. Dan 'bacotan' saya yang itu jg udh di hps.**

 **Juga, saya senang karena readers pada bagus responnya, makasih banyak bagi yg msh ngeudukung saya melanjutkan karya 'aneh' saya yg Oh-Ah!**

 **Saya akn lanjut ff yg lain, baru selesai UN huhu, maafkan yah. Dan jangan panggil saya Authornim or thornim, saya merasa tidak pantas dengan itu, panggil Cimot saja atau Youngi seperti yang pernah saya bilang, :) makasih banyak.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Petite Boss**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Mature contect, romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **WARNING : Rated NC-17, BoyxBoy, SooKai (Kyung seme, Kai uke)**

 **Don't like don't read, got it? Sorry for typos and happy reading.**

 **SOOKAI**

"Selamat pagi _sajangnim_ "

Lelaki berperawakan sedang itu mengangguk menyahuti seorang pegawai yang ia lewati. Kaki pendeknya terus melangkah kedalam kantor besar ini, perusahaannya. Nama Do's Department tertera besar di luar gedung tinggi ini, memberitahu seluruh penjuru Seoul tentang usahanya.

Pengusaha muda, Do Kyungsoo. Seorang sukses yang menarik perhatian khalayak umum dan para wanita di luaran sana, tak jarang para gay juga mengincarnya untuk di jadikan pasangan mereka.

Do Kyungsoo, perawakan sedang yang berarti tidak begitu tinggi (dia tidak pendek), wajah datar yang terlihat cuek, dan rambut cepak yang manly. Kulitnya putih dan bibirnya adalah aset terbesar dirinya, sangat indah.

TING

Lift terbuka saat Kyungsoo menunggu, ia membenarkan jam tangannya sambil memasuki lift itu. Wajahnya yang datar terlihat sangat tampan saat ia memandang lurus kedepan...

Dan...

Menemukan seorang lelaki belia tengah berlari, mencoba menggapai pintu lift yang setengah tertutup.

Seketika keadaan terasa seperti di slow motion...

Crack

Suara tangan lelaki itu terdengar beradu dengan pintu besi lift. Ia masuk dengan wajah lelah dan nafas memburu, ia memegang lututnya dan menghela nafas.

Kyungsoo di sebelahnya menaikan alis, menatap lelaki di sampingnya yang masih sibuk mengambil nafas.

Lelaki itu lebih tinggi darinya, hanya 5 centi mungkin. Berkulit tan dan tubuhnya kurus, matanya bulat, hidungnya mungil dan bibirnya...

Shit! Kyungsoo salah fokus.

"Ah te-terimakasih"

Huh?

Kyungsoo menaikan alisnya saat si lelaki berterimakasih dan tersenyum kikuk padanya. Di lihat dari penampilannya, ia terlihat dari kalangan biasa. Tapi, Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat lelaki ini... mungkin baru mau melamar kerja.

"Untuk apa?"

"Um, untuk tidak menutup pintu liftnya"

Lelaki ini polos, itu kesan pertama yang Kyungsoo dapatkan. Ia juga terlihat gugup saat berbicara pada Kyungsoo, dan menggerakan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu conves yang kumal.

"Ada urusan apa kau disini?"

Lelaki itu segera mendongak, ia dengan gugup lalu menjawab "Ak-aku mau melamar kerja"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi keheranan, ia lalu membuang muka kearah depan. Well, mari kita lihat apa yang bisa di lakukan lelaki biasa seperti dia, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo.

 **SOOKAI**

Sialan!

Siapa yang berani-beraninya menaruh benda laknat ini di meja kerja CEO Department Store ini, huh? Punya nyawa lebih banyak dari kucing kah atau bagaimana?

Kyungsoo menggeram rendah, ia lalu membuka surat yang tenggelam dalam banyaknya benda-benda laknat yang ada di dalam kardus kecil, Kyungsoo tau benda itu. Tapi please, dia bukan penggila sex, atau belum?

' _Dear Pinguin_

 _Sangat sulit untuk mencari ini jadi jangan marah padaku!_ _Have fun little brat!_

 _Your handsome cousin, Wu Yifan._

Oh my fuck!

Kyungsoo mendesis kasar lagi saat ia tau siapa dalang di balik semua ini, sialan memang.

"Jadi Yifan serius dengan perkataannya malam itu? Cih, konyol"

Kyungsoo mengumpat lagi, ia ingat betul saat dua malam kemarin Yifan sepupunya bilang ia akan memberinya kejutan atas kenaikan saham yang Kyungsoo pegang, dan kejutan itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

Oh well, Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang player atau penggila sex. Dia hanya yeah _an ordinary CEO who much loved of his fucking job._ Dia juga terkadang mengundang wanita jajanan, hanya sekali dua kali dalam setahun jika ia bosan.

Dan sekarang, di depannya ada sekotak sex toys yang _he even doesn't know how it's all work!_

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tiga benda aneh itu dan mengernyit, satu benda di dalam plastic trasparant itu memperlihatkan benda panjang (yah sekitar 15cm) dengan diameter 4cm dan bertekstur lembek seperti agar-agar, ada tulisan yang tertera di sana 'Dildo' dan Kyungsoo tidak tau apa gunanya.

But wait...

"Bentuknya sama dengan penis"

Kyungsoo menggumam, ia menelisik kembali benda itu dan pipinya memerah saat tau jika benda itu adalah penis palsu.

"Apa ini?" Kyungsoo kembali menggumam saat mengeluarkan benda seperti _pappish_ alias binky baby dan sebuah remote kecil, tulisan yang tertera disana adalah 'Nipple sucker' dan kening sang CEO semakin tajam menukik. Hm... ini untuk, puting?

Kemudian di lanjutkan ada seplastik tali seperti ikat pinggang namun lebih lentur, disana tertera nama 'Bondage' dan satu 'Blind band' di dalam kardus.

Kyungsoo tidak tau bagaimana cara menggunakan semua itu, rasa penasaran seolah memakannya hidup-hidup.

Kyungsoo lalu membuka laptopnya, mengklik ikon pencarian dan menulis nama-nama yang tertera dalam plastik sex toys laknat yang Yifan kirim.

 _Dildo_

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya serius, lalu ia segera mengklik sebuah video yang di dalamnya terdapat cara menggunakan dildo, matanya yang sudah bulat semakin membulat saat seorang pria mengeluar masukan dildo pada Miss V seorang wanita, _fucking sex video!_ Kyungsoo merasakan aliran keringat di dahinya, ia lalu mencari dengan kata 'Nipple sucker' dan muncul lah video di mana benda yang persis dengan apa yang Yifan berikan padanya, melahap puting seorang wanita dan saat remote kontrolnya di pijat, maka benda itu menyedot puting tersebut hingga memerah.

"Sialan, bedebah!" Kyungsoo _crused all over his lungs._ Ia merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana membesar, Yifan sialan!!! Dia sedang di kantor dan tidak lucu rasanya jika ia _manstrubasi_ dengan cara bermain solo.

Seorang CEO muda tampan sepertinya bermain solo, oh tolong!

Kyungsoo yang memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi, akan mencoba kembali mencari cara menggunakan benda yang belum ia ketahui, namun...

Tok Tok Tok...

Suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya buru-buru mematikan laptop dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan dokumen.

"Masuk!"

Cklek

Pintu terbuka da menampilkan seorang pria paru baya di ikuti seorang pemuda yang terlihat gugup.

" _Sajangnim,_ ada yang ingin bertemu"

Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya dan bertemu tatap dengan seorang pemuda polos yang tadi ia temui di lift, pemuda itu terlihat kaget namun ia kembali menunduk gugup karena sadar sang CEO memperhatikannya cukup intens.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia ingin melamar pekerjaan"

Sekertaris Kyungsoo yang sudah berumur setengah abad itu lalu mempersilahkan pemuda yang di bawanya untuk duduk dan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Saya permisi"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk saat sekertarisnya membungkuk hormat padanya.

Kini tinggal Kyungsoo dan pemuda polis itu saja di dalam ruangan yang luas ini. Kyungsoo menutup dokumen yang ia buka asal-asalan tadi, lalu menaruh dagunya di atas kedua lengan yang ia taruh di meja, khas seorang berwibawa tinggi.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih merasa sakit di bawah sana, rasanya sesuatu itu butuh pelampiasan, namun pemuda di depannya juga membutuhkannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu terlonjak, ia terlihat bermain dengan kemejanya yang terlihat murahan di mata Kyungsoo, jelas sekali lelaki ini gugup.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertemu orang se polos dan se apaadanya seperti dia.

Menarik.

"Kim Jongin _imnida_ "

Kyungsoo mengangguk angkuh, ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen, pengalihan dari rasa panas yang mulai menjalar.

"Tulis namamu"

Jongin dengan gemetar menulis namanya di kertas. Calon boss barunya ini terlihat menyeramkan. Walaupun dia lebih kecil dari Jongin, namun aura mengintimidasi dan wajah tampannya yang selalu terlihat serius itu membuatnya mengecil di dalam ruangan ini.

"Usia?"

"Delapan belas tahun"

Kyungsoo menaikan alisnya dan menatap Jongin heran, yang di tatap menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau tau posisi apa yang di butuhkan saat ini, Jongin-ssi?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada datar, Jongin di depannya semakin gugup dan memilin ujung kemejanya hingga kusut.

"I..iya"

"Apa?"

"Pu..public Relation"

"Great, dan punya bakat apa kau dalam bidang ini? Kau juga masih muda, apa pengalamanmu? Kau pernah bekerja sebelumnya?"

Jongin semakin mengecil saja, rentetan pertanyaan Kyungsoo seolah menyerbunya hingga ia tidak bisa menjawab selain mendengung tidak jelas.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan, tanpa Jongin sadari tangan CEO itu bergerak kebawah meja dan mengelus gundukan besarnya sendiri, shit dia sudah tidak tahan.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin gugup dengan wajah malu seperti itu, matanya menelusuri wajah Jongin dan bethenti di bibir pemuda itu yang digigitnya sambil terus di basahi, oh itu erotis sekali.

Kyungsoo mendesis, apa-apaan pelamar kerja ini. Dan, Kyungsoo baru sadar jika tubuhnya sangat indah, terlihat berkurva dan melekuk seperti tubuh perempuan.

"-jaan _sajangnim._ "

Hah?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan berhenti bermain di area privatnya saat suara Jongin membuyarkan. Aishhh, jadi selama Jongin bicara ia tidak mendengarkannya?

"A..ah, sampe mana tadi?"

Jongin terlihat heran "Apa _sajangnim_ tidak mendengarkanku?"

Terlihat wajah Jongin sedikit sedih dan matanya sayu, ia lalu menunduk kembali. Padahal dengan susah payah ia menjawab jawaban terbaik yang dimilikinya.

Kyungsoo jadi merasa bersalah, tapi Jongin jugalah yang membuatnya salah fokus begini.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo menggeram saat ia sadar akan betapa manis dan polosnya lelaki itu. Apa adanya dan sederhana, dalam dunia bisnis tidak ada lelaki seperti dia. Bisa-bisa perusahaannya di ambil alih jika pegawainya sangat polos seperti Jongin.

Jelas Kyungsoo akan menolak mempekerjakan Jongin, baiklah ia hanya tinggal menolak dan kembali bermain dengan benda nya yang sakit setelah Jongin keluar.

"Maaf Jongin-ssi, tapi kurasa kau tidak cocok di bidang ini"

Kyungsoo mengutarakannya sedikit rendah, ia sudah terbiasa menolak pelamar kerja seperti Jongin. Dan ia akan tanpa ragu mengucapkannya, namun pada Jongin... entahlah, ia hanya tidak sampai hati melihat wajah tan yang malu-malu dan manis itu bersedih.

"A..apa, saya ti-tidak punya kesempatan?"

 _Clang!_

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat Jongin mendongak dengan wajah kecewa, oh ohhh dan bibir tebalnya itu bergetar. Mata bulatnya yang seperti puppy memerah dan siap meneteskan air mata.

Stop!

Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah luluh dengan apapun, benar kan?

"It..itu kau, kau belum bisa mengambil posisi ini Jongin"

Kyungsoo mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, padahal ia bersumpah serapah dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain!

"Kau boleh pergi"

Akhirnya karena tidak tahan melihat wajah menyedihkan itu, Kyungsoo mencoba menyuruhnya keluar tanpa maksud mengusir. Namun...

"An..anda mengusir saya?"

Sialllll sialll siallll!

Hari apa sekarang? Apa ini hari sialnya? Terjebak dengan pemuda polos delapan belas tahun yang tidak tau apa-apa, dengan keadaan penis hard yang minta di lampiaskan! Oh great!

"Ti..tidak, maksudku kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lain"

"Tapi.. tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya _sajangnim._ Tolong pekerjakan aku apa saja, kumohon. Aku butuh uang untuk biaya sekolahku"

No no mata itu! Oh no no, mata itu sangat berbahaya bagi Kyungsoo!

Bulat, jernih, polos dan berair, astaga! Lemah, rasanya sendi-sendi Kyungsoo berubah menjadi jelly hanya karena tatapan mata Kim Jongin.

"Aishhhh"

Kyungsoo merasa frustasi, ia menengok setengah menunduk kedalam kolong meja dan mendapati anunya semakin mengacung, fuck!

" _Sajangnim?_ "

Kyungsoo tersadar, ia mendapati Jongin menatapnya heran dengan mata bulat yang berkedip lucu.

Dan tiba-tiba pikiran error Kyungsoo membayangkan bagaimana sexy nya Jongin mendesah di bawahnya dengan anal di sumpal oleh dil-

Tunggu!.

Apa dia barusaja menghayal soal anak polos ini??? Oh thank you Wu Yifan!

"Jongin..."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo semakin heran, ada yang salah dengan CEO ini.

"Ne?"

"Pekerjaan pertamamu adalah-"

Kyungsoo mengatupkan mulutnya, sumpah dia tidak tahan! Tolong jangan salahlan Kyungsoo, ada kesempatan, kenapa tidak di ambil? Benar kan?

"-hisap penisku!"

 **SOOKAI**

God...

Kyungsoo tidak mau merusak masa depan seorang lelaki polos seperti Jongin tapi, dia terdesak okay!

Saat kau merasa kepanasan dan butuh pelampiasan, lalu di depanmu ada seorang mangsa yang sangat menggiurkan.

Tidak kah kau tergoda?

Semua itu membuat Kyungsoo menggila, hasrat dan nafsu tetapi juga rasa kasihan. Bukanlah perpaduan yang sempurna.

Tapi disini, Jongin juga tidak keberatan. Ia awalnya menolak dan bahkan menggebrak meja kerja Kyungsoo. Tetapi, ia juga butuh kesempatan itu, yang di berikan Kyungsoo untuknya bekerja disini.

"Kau serius?"

"Akk...aku tidak punya pilihan, asal _sajangnim_ mene-"

"Hey, tidak kah kau berpikir ini namanya pemanfaatan?"

Kyungsoo bertanya pelan pada Jongin yang sudah duduh berlutut di lantai, dengan kepala mendongak padanya, dan wajah yang minta di lecehkan itu. Oh shit!

"Um, apa kau memanfaatkanku?"

Astaga, kenapa Jongin hobi sekali membuat Kyungsoo hilang kata-kata seperti itu sih?

Dan wajah itu, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin memakan Jongin hidup-hidup.

"Tidak"

"Ya sudah"

Jongin lalu tanpa perintah lagi, mulai merangkak dan melepaskan sabuk yang Kyungsoo pakai, CEO itu kini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos dan dasi hitam kebiruan, lalu celana kainnya, karena jas kerjanya sudah ia lepaskan tadi.

"Be..besar sekali"

Ada rasa bangga saat Jongin memuji miliknya, walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang memuji miliknya. Tapi di puji oleh Jongin dengan pandangan polos itu membuatnya hampir memasukan miliknya dengan paksa kedalam mulut pemuda itu.

"Milikmu, Jongin"

"Eumh, ugh ini memalukan"

Jongin membuang wajahnya ke samping saat ia sudah sepenuhnya membuka celana Kyungsoo dan terpangpanglah benda coklat berurat dan besar itu.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tersenyum, ia meremas rambut Jongin dan menaikannya agar menatapnya. Wajah itu tersapu blush yang sangat ketara, bibir plump nya seperti, wait... apa Jongin memakai lips glose?

"Kau memakai lips glose?"

Jongin melipat bibirnya sejenak "A..aku tidak, ini lipbalm"

"Hn, rasa?"

"Apel"

Wow

Buah kesukaan Kyungsoo, _how's he even know?_

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menarik Jongin berdiri dan mendudukan lelaki itu di pangkuannya, tanpa menduduki miliknya yang tegang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan bibir rasa apelmu memakan dia, sebelum kucoba"

"Eumphh"

Kyungsoo segera saja melumat bibir Jongin yang seksi itu, ia mengecap rasa apel yang sungguh ada dan tersaji dalam bentuk yang lebih menggiurkan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling melumat, mereka tidak menggunakan lidah dan hanya saling melumat.

Jongin memeluk leher Kyungsoo dan ia semakin bergerak maju, berniat untuk menyamankan duduknya namun malah tidak sengaja menggesek kesejatian Kyungsoo.

"Nghh"

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan meremas kedua bongkahan padat Jongin lembut, dan sensainya sungguh luar biasa.

 _Poch_

Bibir keduanya terlepas, Jongin dengan wajah merah padam segera menjauhkan bibirnya dan wajahnya menunduk, Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba lolipop ku? Hn?"

Jongin mendengus, Kyungsoo dengan smirk yang menyebalkan itu kini mengelus permukaan pipi Jongin yang halus. Ia lalu mendekat dan mengecup pipi berona itu satu persatu.

"Kau manis sekali"

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar memuji, dalam hati ia kembali mengutuk dirinya yang kini memuji orang lain, aish!

" _Sa-_ "

"Daddy"

"Huh?"

"Panggil aku Daddy!"

Dan Jongin tidak mengerti lagi harus menjawab apa, namun ia kembali terlena saat Kyungsoo membawanya kedalam ciuman yang lebih intens.

 **SOOKAI**

Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin semakin erat saat yang lebih muda kini menghisap kuat penisnya seolah ingin menemukan cairan yang keluar, Jongin sangat lihai... bagaimana bisa ia bisa memblowjob se pandai ini padahal wajahnya sangat polos seperti bayi yang siap Kyungsoo makan.

"Oh yeah, ahh Jongin" Kyungsoo mendesah, ia tidak menyangka pemuda 18 tahun ini sangat ahli.

"Eumhhh" Jongin perotes saat Kyungsoo menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan kasar, protesnya itu terhambat oleh penis besar Kyungsoo.

"Ahh yah, lebih cepathh"

Jongin menaik turunkan kepalanya cepat, ia menggunakan gigi untuk menggoda Kyungsoo semakin lebih dari ini.

Cpk cpk

Air liur menetesi dagu Jongin dan ia sudah merasakan penis Kyungsoo membesar di dalam mulutnya, Jongin hampir muntah.

"Ohh yesh"

"Ahh"

 _Sprut..._

Kyungsoo orgasme, ia menyemburkan semen putihnya itu ke dalam mulut Jongin, dan kini Jongin belepotan sperma. Sungguh, rasanya Jongin ingin muntah, tapi ia malah menelannya perlahan-lahan.

"Hey, aku punya mainan"

Jongin yang masih kelelahan itu di paksa duduk di pangkuan Kyungsoo dan tanpa ragu lagi Kyungsoo menelanjanginya.

"Ayo kita coba mainanku!"

Dan Jongin tau, jika ia tidak bisa kembali lagi ke permukaan.

 **SOOKAI**

"Aaahhh, akhh no please noo. Ermhh"

Jongin meremas kuat punggung sofa yang ia gunakan untuk menungging. Di belakangnya Kyungsoo memasukan dildo yang ukurannya minta di hajar Jongin, besar sekali!

"Tahan baby"

"N..nooh daddy, sakit"

Kyungsoo tersenyum setan, ia malah semakin dalam memasukan dildo itu yang masih sisa setengah.

"Oh lihat, lubangmu menghisapnya sayang"

Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan dirty talk, ia terbiasa berdirty talk dengan wanita jajanannya. Namun berdirty talk kasar dengan Jongin, oh itu rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Akhhhh"

Jongin berteriak keras saat dildo sialan itu sudah sepenuh nya masuk kedalam anusnya yang mungil. Perih, dan panas rasanya, hingga air mata menggenangi pelupuk indah itu.

"Oh dear, apa kau menangis?"

"Hiks, daddy... sakit"

Kyungsoo tersenyum palsu, dalam hati ia bersorak karena nafsunya akan terlampiaskan.

"Tenang sayang, akan ada yang lebih nikmat"

Kyungsoo lalu membalikan tubuh Jongin, ia membuka lebar paha lelaki muda itu dan menekuknya hingga merapat pada dada Jongin sendiri.

Kyungsoo merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecupi sepanjang kaki Jongin, mulai dari pangkal baha hingga mata kaki. Jongin menggelinjang geli di buatnya, belum lagi dildo di dalam anusnya terasa sangat mengganjal, ingin ia gerakan.

"Eungh daddy"

Jongin mengerang saat Kyungsoo mengecupi penisnya, hanya mengecup dan tidak memasukannya kedalam mulut.

"Hm, aku masih punya mainan lain"

Kyungsoo lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jongin menuju mejanya. Ia mengambil seplastik _nipple sucker_ dan kembali kehadapan Jongin yang terlihat menderita.

"Perlihatkan dadamu Jongin!"

Kyungsoo dengan pelan menurunkan kaki Jongin dan ia bersiul saat melihat dada Jongin yang sexy, matanya yang bulat terfokus pada dua tonjolan Jongin yang berwarna cokelat muda, bulat dan terlihat kenyal.

 _Pinch_

"Anghh daddy"

Jongin menggelinjang geli saat Kyungsoo mencubit nipple kanannya, benda itu sangat sensitive apalagi jika sedang tegang dan Kyungsoo malah mencubitnya, terasa aneh namun Jongin menyukai sensasi itu.

Kyungsoo merendahkan wajahnya, ia dengan penasaran menjilat permukaan nipple itu,.

"Ahhh ohh gelihh"

Jongin menjambak rambut Kyungsoo yang kini menjilati nipple nya dengan tempo cepat, seperti kucing yang menjilati susu cair.

"Eummh daddy stopp, anghh gelih"

Jongin mencoba menjauhkan kepala Kyungsoo namun yang ada Kyungsoo menekan tangannya ke samping kepalanya sendiri dan semakin cepat saja menjilati nipple mungil Jongin.

"Hm, lumayan"

Kyungsoo menjauh, ia menjilat bibirnya berniat menggoda Jongin.

"Ugh daddy"

Jongin menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya, ia malu sekali di lihat dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Uh?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo heran, yang di tatap kini melepaskan tangan Jongin yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu ia bisa melihat langsung wajah Jongin yang memerah.

"Jawab"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya namun tidak tau harus menjawab apa, uh apa ia sudah ketauan?

"Ak..aku"

"Aku di su..suruh Yifan-ssi untuk datang men..menemuimu sekarang. Ak..aku ha..hanya lelaki yang di..jual a..ayahku pad..danya"

Jongin mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, ia melemparkan wajah ke samping. Terlalu malu menatap Kyungsoo di atasnya yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah yang stoic.

Kyungsoo di lain sisi berpikir, di jual ayahnya? Apa maksudnya Jongin termasuk human's traffict? Kasihan sekali anak ini, tapi Kyungsoo yakin jika sikap polos dan pure Jongin tadi adalah sikap murni lelaki itu

"Awalnya aku t..takut"

Jongin kembali memulai, ia sedikit tidak nyaman saat Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa memberinya jawaban.

Tapi Kyungsoo diam karena dia ingin memberikan Jongin waktu untuk bicara.

"Ak..aku selalu di peri..ntah ayah untuk me..melayani pa..para lelaki yang gila sex"

 _Tes..._

Air mata Jongin menetes saat mengucapkannya, dan entah kenapa hati Kyungsoo sakit melihat itu. Bagaimana wajah itu bersedih, dan air mata itu mengalir, rasanya Kyungsoo akan membunuh siapa saja yang menyakiti Jongin.

"Ak aku, sudah terbiasa. Tap-tapi ada kalanya hiks .. aku, aku-"

"Sttt, Jongin dengar!"

Kyungsoo menolehkan wajah Jongin dengan jemari nya yang lentik, ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah itu sangat rapuh. Kepolosannya, dan kemurnian hatinya, membuat balok es di dalam hati seorang Do Kyungsoo pecah perlahan-lahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan yang lalu pergi Jongin. Kau sekarang, jatuh di tangan yang tepat"

Jongin membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, tapi tidak! Dalam hubungan ini hanya ada sex, ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada majikannya sendiri walaupun Jongin yakin jantungnya akan lepas dari tempatnya saat melihat wajah rupawan Kyungsoo untuk pertama kali.

"Ak..aku-"

Cup

"Aku akan menjagamu, jangan takut padaku Jongin"

Kyungsoo dapat melihat keraguan itu, namun ia ingin menghapusnya. Dengan pelan bibir kaku Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Jongin lagi.

"Eumnhh daddy"

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo berterimakasih pada Yifan. Kali ini benar-benar berterimakasih.

 **SOOKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aahh akkhh daddy, ah ah"

Jongin terlonjak-lonjak saat Kyungsoo mengeluar masukan dildo di dalam anusnya yang kecil, oh shit ini nikmat sekali.

Kini posisi Jongin kembali menungging dengan pantat tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo, posisi yang sangat pas ketika Kyungsoo ingin melihat bagaimana lubang ketat Jongin melahap dildo itu.

"Anghh emhh daddy faster, ahhh"

"C'mon baby, kau sangat binal"

PLAK

PLAK

Kyungsoo menampar pipi pantat Jongin selagi ia mengeluar masukan dildo nya semakin cepat,.

"Akhhh" Jongin berteriak lagi, nikmat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, ia merasa sangat seksi ketika Kyungsoo menampar pantatnya seperti tadi.

Grep

"Ahhh no daddy., eunghh"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya saat Kyungsoo menghandjob miliknya yang mengacung bebas, semua titik sensitivenya sangat di manjakan Kyungsoo

"Kau suka ini anak nakal? Nikmatilah!",

PLAK

PLAK

Kyungsoo kembali memukuli pantat sexy Jongin yang besar itu sambil tetap mempertahankan tempo dildo dan juga tangannya yang bekerja di penis Jongin.

"Ahh daddy, stophh ahh"

Prostat Jongin terkena, Kyungsoo semakin menggila dengan mainannya. Ah keparat, Jongin sangat seksi sekali dengan posisi seperti ini, dan Kyungsoo tidak sabar menggempur lubang itu dengan miliknya sendiri.

Crott

"Akhhhh daddy"

"Cum, you're so sexy"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kedua bongkahan pantat Jongin dengan lembut.

"Berbaringlah!"

 **SOOKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menggigit bibirnya saat Kyungsoo memasangkan nipple sucker di keuda putingnya yang sensitive. Dengan gerakan pelan, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dildo di dalam lubang Jongin membuat yang lebih muda mengerang.

"Uhh, sakit dad"

"Shhh tenanglah"

Jongin merasa nipple nya akan lepas saat Kyungsoo menekan remote control dan seketika itu juga nipple nya seolah tersedot dengan kuat.

"Argghhhh daddy .. hiks daddy lepas, lepas!"

Jongin memeluk bahu Kyungsoo. Sakit, putingnya langsung memerah dan ia merasa seperti putingnya di tarik lepas, ini sakit sekali.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, ia menatap lapar kedua nipple Jomgin yang seolah di hisap oleh benda laknar itu, oh great! Ia tidak akan membiarkan benda itu menikmati dada Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghentikan hisapan nippe sucker tadi dan ia langsung melepas benda tersebut dari puting merah mencuat Jongin.

"Hiks sakit daddy"

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat wajah palsu Jongin menangis padanya, ia menghapus air mata itu.

"Biar ku sembuhkan"

Kyungsoo mengecupi nipple Jongin satu persatu dan menghisapnya.

"Ahh daddy, eungh daddy" Jongin menggelinjang, ia memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan kakinya dan secara otomatis Kyungsoo menggulingkan tubuh keduanya hingga kini Jongin berada di pangkuannya dengan Kyungsoo yang mash asyik menyedot nipplenya.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo bersumpah ia tidak akan membiarkan nipple sucker itu menghisap aset nya lagi.

"Jongin, masih ada mainan yang tersisa"

Kyungsoo melepaskan kulumannya, ia berkata dengan nada menggoda pada Jongin.

"Ahh no no, aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa baby?"

"Uhh lain kali saja"

Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya yang langsung di lumat oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lalu memilih mengalah, tapi ingatkan dia untuk bermain lebih kasar lagi nanti.

"Tunggangi aku baby!"

Jongin memerah, ia memukul bahu Kyungsoo merasa malu dengan perkataan Kyungsoo yang sangat vulgar.

PLAK

"Ish daddy jangan pukul pantat ku"

"Spanking is hot baby"

Jongin memajukan bibir bawahnya, ia lalu merasakan tangan Kyungsoo mengelus pinggangnya sensual, mengisyaratkan jika ia ingin segera di tunggangi.

"Huft, tidak sabaran"

Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan tingkah lucu Jongin. Ia lalu memegang pinggang ramping itu saat merasakan Jongin mulai bergerak.

Jongin dengan pelan menggenggam penis Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya ke lubangnya, penis itu sangat tegang.

"Mhhh"

Jongin melipat bibirnya saat merasakan penis Kyungsoo masuk perlahan, lag, lagi hingga kini menyisakan setengahnya.

"Ahh daddy, sakit"

"Ahhh shh teruskan baby"

Jongin dengan sangat pelan melesakan penis besar Kyungsoo kedalam lubangnya dan...

JLEB

"Akhhhhhh"

 **SOOKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin terlonjak-lonjak diatas pangkuan Kyungsoo dengan wajah mendongak dan leher yang Kyungsoo nikmati, kini beberapa _kissmark_ bertebaran di sepanjang sisi leher Jongin.

"Akkhh oh daddy Ahh emhh nikmat ohh"

Plok plok plok.

Peraduan paha Jongin dan suara basah gempuran di lubangnya terdengar sangat seksi. Benar-benar nikmat, Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan ia akan bercinta senikmat ini dengan bottom yang agresive seperti Jongin.

"Ahh faster baby"

"Ahhh mhh besar, ohh daddy"

"Shit, so tight"

Jongin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyungsoo, ia menundukan wajahnya dan langsung di sambut oleg ciuman panas Kyungsoo

"Mpphh mhh"

Desahan Jongin teredam ciuman Kyungsoo yang kasar, mereka bermain lidah dan Kyungsoo ikut menggerakan pinggangnya

Cpk

"Daddy, cum.. ahhh"

Crot

Jongin keluar, cairan putihnya membasahi perutnya dan Kyungsoo.

"Shit, aku belum"

Dan Kyungsoo yang belum cum sama sekali segera menjatuhkan Jongin ke lantai, menaikan kedua kaki jenjang Jongin kebahunya dan kembali membobol lubang ketat itu, membuat Jongin menjerit dengan keras karena Kyungsoo menggenjotnya terlalu cepat.

"Ahh dad, daddy akhh faster nohh ahh"

"Damn your akhh fucking hole Jongin, shhh"

"Ahh daddy, mhh"

Kyungsoo merendahkan wajahnya hendak menikmati dada Jongin yang tersaji di depannya namun...

BRAK

"Kyung.. ASTAGA! DO KYUNGSOO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Aaaa daddy!"

"FUCK YOU WU YIFAN, KELUAR KAU!"

 **END**

 **Ngakak gue, wkwk maaf ya kalo ngga hot hehe. See yiu next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Pe** t

 **Cast : Zhang Yixing/Lay, Kim Jongin, etc.**

 **Genre : Mature content, lil bit BDSM**

 **Rated : M**

 **Author : CicimotLee**

 **LAYKAI LAYKAI**

Cahaya temaram melingkupi kamar besar seorang Zhang Yixing, atau dengan nama akrab Lay Zhang. Pengusaha muda asal China yang mendirikan perusahaan cabangnya di Seoul baru-baru dua bulan kemarin.

Lay mengedarkan pandangan mata seperti puppy nya ke segala penjuru kamar, lalu keningnya mengernyit saat tidak menemukan seseorang yang dia cari.

Lay mulai berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya hingga hentakan sepatu pantofel nya terdengar menggema di malam yang sunyi ini. Kamar apartement nya terlihat rapih namun juga dingin dan gelap, seperti tidak pernah tersentuh.

Walau nyatanya, kamar ini adalah saksi bisu persetubuhan antara dirinya dan seseorang yang sekarang sedang ia cari.

 _Cklek_

Lay membuka pintu kamar mandi namun ia tidak melihat siapapun selain bathub kosong dan washtafel besar dengan ambalan ubin yang panjang.

"Kemana dia?" Lay berbisik lirih, tangannya mengepal erat. Tak dapat di pungkiri jika rasa takut kehilangan terselip dalam hatinya.

Kemudian langkah lebarnya kembali ia lanjutkan, ia melangkah ke arah balkon kamarnya dan membuka pintu disana. Namun sekali lagi balkon nya tidak menampakan seseorang, hanya tanaman bunga matahari dengan kanopi yang besar melingkupinya, tanaman kesukaan orang itu.

"Jongin!"

Lay mendesis, ia kembali berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga apartement mewahnya. Dengan rambut hitam yang di naikan, memampangkan dahi sempurnanya. Lay sangat tampan, tubuh semampainya di balut kemeja putih dengan jas hitam yang menemaninya.

"Jongin!"

Lay memanggil dengan lantang, suaranya yang lembut itu menggema di seluruh penjuru apartement.

"Jongin jawab aku!"

Pria 25 tahun itu mulai kuatir, ia menggertakan giginya dan kembali mencari Jongin di dapur. Namun orang yang di carinya itu juga tidak ada di sana.

Rasa lelah nya sepulang dari kantor malah semakin memperburuknya saat tidak melihat Jongin di manapun. Kemana Jongin? Kemana orang yang selalu menemani hari-harinya itu?, Orang yang mengajarinya rasa kasihan, cinta dan pengorbanan.

 _Byurr_

"Jongin?"

Lay menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar suara air menggolak, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela besar dari samping ruang tamu. Matanya menyipit, itu adalah tempat kolam berenang pribadinya.

Astaga, jangan bilang!

"Oh tidak, Jongin!"

Lay segera berlari serampangan menuju pintu keluar sliding door antara ruang tamu dan kolam berenang pribadinya. Lay mengumpat saat ternyata pintu itu terkunci.

"Sial! Di mana kun-"

Lay menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat sebuah kunci di atas etalase lemari mainan. Segera saja Lay menyambarnya dan membuka pintu geser itu.

Kaki panjangnya kembali berlari saat tidak mendengar suara Jongin dari luar sana. Lay melepas sepatu dan jas nya, menjatuhkannya ke sembarang arah, bersiap untuk menceburkan dirinya.

Matanya menelusuri air di dalam kolam yang berarak tenang, dan mata sipitnya membelalak saat melihat sebuah tubuh tenggelam di dasar.

"Sial!"

BYUR

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Lay segera menceburkan dirinya dan berenang ke dasar. Ia melihat Jongin, seorang pria manis berkulit tan kini tengah mencoba mengayuhkan kakinya dari dasar kolam.

Dengan cepat Lay berenang ke arah sana dan mengangkat tubuh Jongin untuk berenang ke permukaan, yang di angkat membolakan matanya lucu, tidak menyangka jika Tuan nya akan datang menolong.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya timbul di permukaam kolam dan nafas keduanya terengah.

"Uhuk uhuk hosh hosh"

Jongin terlihat batuk dan kepayahan karena nafasnya sedikit tersendat. Lay yang masih merangkul pingganynya mulai berenang ke tepi dan menaikan Jongin yang sialnya... kini sedang telanjang bulat dan hanya- oh fuck! Dildo dengan ekor kucing yang panjang menjuntai memenuhi liang senggamanya.

Tapi Lay tidak mau salah fokus dulu, ia mengabaikan dildo dengan ekor putih dan tubuh molek Jongin terlebih dahulu sekarang, karena ia masih kuatir pada Jongin.

"Kau, kenapa kau bisa tenggelam Jongin?"

Lay ikut naik ke atas dan duduk di kramik yang dingin bersama Jongin, segera saja Lay menggendong tubuh bergetar itu bridal style, membuat Jongin merangkulkan tangan di lehernya dan menelusupkan wajahnya di dada pria China itu.

"Jo...Jongin, mau.. itu eum, belajar berenang gege"

Jongin mencicit pelan dan semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya saat ia merasakan tubuh Lay menegang.

"Belajar berenang? Kau bisa menungguku pulang kerja"

Jongin semakin menciut mendengar nada tidak suka dari majikannya itu. Ia tahu ia salah karena telah berbuat seenaknya tanpa izin Lay karena jika ia seenaknya maka ia akan di hukum.

"Ma-maafkan Jongin ge"

"Ck, jangan ulangi lagi. Kau tau? Aku sangat kuatir tidak melihatmu di manapun"

Jongin terhenyak, hatinya sedikit luluh saat mendengar pernyataan Lay. Pipinya memerah dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki yang menggendongnya. Hangat dan nyaman, Lay adalah satu-satu nya rumah yang Jongin punya.

Memangnya apa yang bisa di harapkan oleh lelaki jalanan sepertinya selain rumah dan tempat tinggal? Dua bulan lalu, ia di ajak tinggal bersama oleh seorang pengusaha muda yang berasal dari China.

Jongin tidak tahu jika ia akan di jadikan sex doll, awalnya Jongin merasa sedih dan sangat kotor. Tapi, lambat laun ia menerimanya, belum lagi Lay sangat perhatian dan lembut walau dia akan menjadi monster yang mendominasi tubuhnya saat di ranjang, tapi Jongin menyukai kedua sisi Lay yang seperti itu.

BRUGH

"Gege!",

Jongin memekik saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba di lemparkan begitu saja keatas tempat tidur hingga melonjak beberapa kali.

Jongin dapat melihat Lay yang kini membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan juga celana bahannya. Bersiap untuk memulai rutinitas mereka, sex.

"Kau tau kalau kau tidak menaati peraturanku, apa akibatnya?"

Lay dengan tubuh setengah naked karena masih ada celana dalam yang melingkupi privasinya itu, merangkak naik dan mengungkung tubuh Jongin yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ta..tau ge"

"Ge?"

Jongin meneguk ludahnya "Da-daddy"

"Hm, good boy!"

Lay mengelus rambut basah Jongin dan tersenyum sangat tampan membuat matanya berbentuk bulan sabit. Hingga pipi Jongin memerah melihatnya.

"Now, bend over and let me see what's the shit thingy on your pussy ass!"

Lay membalikan tubuh Jongin dengan paksa, membuat Jongin segera menaikan pinggulnya. Menungging melawan gravitasi hingga pantat besar nya itu terlihat jelas di depan wajah Lay.

Jongin meringis malu, ia ingat dirinya memakai dildo ber ekor kucing ber warna putih halus yang kini basah. Dildo yang di belikan Lay kemarin, Jongin merasa seksi memakai itu.

"Wow, your ass looks so pretty baby!"

Lay bersiul, ia mengarahkan tangannya dan mulai mengelus lembut pipi pantat Jongin yang besar itu.

"Goyangkan pinggulmu sayang!"

Jongin menggigit bibir, menungging saja ia sudah malu apalagi menggoyangkan pantatnya seperti jalang.

PLAK

"Ayo goyangkan!",

Lay menampar pantat Jongin keras hingga sang empunya meringis.

Jongin lalu mulai menggoyangkan pantat sexy nya ke kiri dan kanan sesuai instingnya. Ia menelusupkan wajahnya ke bantal karena terlalu malu.

Lay tersenyum melihat bagaimana pantat montok itu bergoyang hingga ekor kucing berwarna putih itu juga bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan pantat Jongin.

Karena tak kuasa melihat pantat mulus dan sexy itu menggeol seolah menggodanya, Lay berisiap menaikan tangan kanannya.

"Hitung Jongin!"

PLAK

"Angh.. sa-satu"

PLAK

Jongin berhenti sejenak menggoyangkan pinggulnya karena rasa panas menjalar di pipi pantatnya.

"Du..ahhh dha"

"Dha?"

"Dua ahh"

Lay menyeringai, wajah polosnya hilang di gantikan wajah bak dewa yang di rasuki iblis "Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti bergoyang Jongin?"

PLAK

"Akhh ma-maaf"

"Kau tidak menghitung?"

PLAK

"Ti..gahh"

PLAK

"Shhh empat"

PLAK

PLAK

Pipi pantat Jongin yang kenyal itu kini memerah dengan cetakan telapak tangan di sana. Rasanya perih namun juga nikmat, karena dildo di dalam anusnya seolah bergerar karena pukulan itu.

"Hmm, sempurna"

Lay terseyum puas saat melihat pantat Jongin sudah cukup ia aniaya.

Lelaki putih itu lalu menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengecupi bongkahan padat Jongin, dari atas ke bawah dan seterusnya.

"Mh...mhmmm Daddy"

"Hm?"

Jongin menggeleng, tak kuasa saat Lay menciumi pantatnya selembut ini. Tangan pria itu tidak bisa diam, kini ia mulai meraih dildo yang masih menancap di lubang Jongin dan menariknya keluar.

"Eunghh" Jongin meringis di buatnya.

Lay berhenti menciumi pantat Jongin, kini kedua tangannya membuka belahan besar itu dan bersiul keras saat melihat lubang berkedut Jongin yang berwarna merah merekah.

Tidak ada bulu di sekitar sana, membuat Jongin sangat menggoda.

"Mari kita lihat, apa rasanya tetap sama?"

Lay berbisik rendah, ia mulai mendekatkan hidungnya pada lubang Jongin dan mengendusnya.

"Mmhhh Daddy"

"Wanginya tetap sama, kau mencuci anusmu?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan "Ya.. ak-aku menggosoknya dengan sabun kiwi yang Daddy belikan"

"Good boy!"

Lay tersenyum tampan, ia lalu kembali terfokus pada anal Jongin. Menatapinya sebentar sebelum mengecup lubang berkedut itu.

"Mmm"

Tak lama kemudian, lidah terampil Lay mulai menjilati luar lubang itu dan membelainya turun naik dengan lidah panjangnya.

"Anghhh mm ohh Daddy, yeshh"

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya dan semakin menaikan pinggulnya, berharap Lay mampu menjilat pantatnya lebih dari ini. Karena sungguh, ini sangat nikmat.

Cpk.Cpk.

Suara basah lidah Lay bergema, membuat lelaki di bawahnya semakin menggilanjang karena nikmat.

"Ohh Daddy"

Lay suka sekali saat Jongin merengek dan terlihat pasrah seperti sekarang, membuatnya semakin bersemangat menjilati lubang itu. Merasakan kedutan di permukaan anal Jongin dengan lidah nya terasa sangat seksi, entah kenapa dia tidak merasa jijik sama sekali di sodori pantat seorang lelaki seperti ini.

Tangan kiri Lay terjulur dan menggenggam penis memerah Jongin lalu mengurutnya pelan, membuat Jongin tanpa sengaja memundurkan pinggulnya dan hal itu membuat wajah Lay tenggelam di bongkahan kenyalnya.

"Akhhh no..noh... Daddy"

Lay menyudahi permainannya di bagian terinti milik Jongin dan tersenyum miring saat melihat peliharaannya semakin kacau.

"Lihat si kecil punyamu ini Jongin! Dia langsung tegang dalam sekali sentuhanku"

Lay menahan pinggul Jongin dengan tangan kanannya selagi tangan kiri pria itu mengurut dan meremas pelan penis Jongin juga sesekali mengocoknya.

Jongin merasa lututnya lemas bertumpu pada kasur hingga tubuhnya bergetar pelan, sesuatu di dalam perutnya bergejolak ingin keluar.

"Eunghh...ahhh ahhh Daddy"

Lay mempercepat tempo kocokan tangannya saat merasakan benda itu mengembung di tangannya, seolah memperingatinya.

"C'mon... cum for Daddy"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak itu lagi. Tangan Lay sangat lihai mempermainkannya dan hal itu membuatnya terasa melayang.

"Ahh ahh yesh"

"Daddy... eunghh AHHHH!"

 _Cum_

Kehangatan menjalari tangan Lay selagi cairan putih keruh keluar dengan deras dari lubang penis Jongin. Lay mengurut sebentar penis itu agar cairan sisanya keluar dan tanpa menunggu Jongin menikmati klimaksnya, Lay sudah membalikan tubuh itu hingga terlentang di kasur dengan kasar.

"Da..daddy" Jongin menciut takut, belum lagi tatapan Lay yang selalu terlihat polos itu kini seolah menelanjanginya yang sudah telanjang.

"Hm? Kau berpikir Daddy akan berbaik hati pada anak nakal sepertimu?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya takut, ia semakin takut saat Lay menyeringai dan mengungkung tubuhnya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian Lay mencium bibir Jongin kasar, tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukan lidahnya dan menggelitiki lidah basah Jongin.

"Mmhh"

Jongin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Lay saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan panas. Suara kecupan basah dan decakan saliva terdengar seksi bagi keduanya membuat mereka semakin bernafsu.

"Emhh sshhh" Jongin mendesah pelan saat Lay melepaskan pagutannya dan turun menciumi rahang, tulang selangka dan dadanya.

Hanya mengecupi, tidak meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah yang selalu membuatnya sulit memakai baju dengan kerah rendah.

"Baby?"

Jongin membuka matanya yang terpejam saat mendengar panggilan Lay yang lembut itu, dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat Lay menatapnya dengan seyuman. Dengan malu-malu Jongin menjawab...

"Y..ya Daddy?"

Lay tidak menjawab, ia berjalan turun dari ranjang menghampiri sebuah lemari pakaian. Tak lama kemudian Lay kembali dengan sebuah bondage belt berwarna hitam lengkap dengan sebuah nipple clamp yang terlihat lucu karena Lay memilih warna pink.

"Hmmm, sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan ini"

Di ranjang sana Jongin sudah meneguk ludahnya susah dengan nafas tercekat melihat bondage belt yang paling ia benci. Karena sungguh, ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan belt itu meliliti tubuhnya terutama lehernya yang di pasang belt terasa seperti seekor binatang, Jongin merasa sangat rendahan jika Lay melakukan hal itu.

"Da..daddy, jangan me-memakai itu. Kumohon"

Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya dan menunduk dengan tangan bermain pada sprei merah maroon di sana. Berharap Lay mau mengasihaninya.

"Oh, Daddy rasa kesalahanmu sangat besar sayang. Jadi-" Lay menggantungkan kalimatnya selagi ia menaiki ranjang dan duduk di hadapan Jongin, meraih dagu pemuda itu dan menatap matanya.

"-tidak ada alasan untuk tidak melakukannya"

Jongin merasa harga dirinya hancur, ia tidak suka saat Lay memperlakukannya seperti seorang jalang atau lebih parahnya lagi seperti binatang. Kenapa ia harus berakhir seperti ini padahal dia sendiri tidak tau apa itu bercinta sebelumnya.

Tapi apa boleh buat, ini memang sudah di takdirkan. Jongin harus terbiasa dengan ini, atau ia akan merasakan yang namanya makan makanan dari tong sampah lagi.

"Ba-baik Daddy"

Jongin menunduk dengan suara lemah, membuat Lay sedikit terhenyak. Namun ia juga harus bertindak tegas disini, ia adalah Tuan disini dan seorang Tuan tidak akan mengasihani budaknya.

"Berbaliklah!"

Jongin membalikan tubuhnya dan menunggu Lay memasangkan benda-benda yang tidak Jongin sukai itu di tubuhnya.

Di mulai dari Lay yang mengecup kedua bahunya, tangan pria itu bekerja dengan cepat memasangkan belt ke leher Jongin dan memasukan kunci yang pas di leher Jongin agar tidak terlalu mencekiknya. Kemudian sisa belt itu ia tarik ke belakang tubuh Jongin dan ia ikat setelah menyatukan kedua tangan Jongin disana.

Sisa bondage belt itu ia pegang dan itulah kendalinya. Seolah menuntun anjing peliharaan yang siap mematuhi perintahnya kapanpun.

"Perfect!"

Lay bergumam, ia lalu menarik sisa bondage itu dan menuntun Jongin untuk turun ke lantai yang di hiasi karpet berbulu.

Jongin mengesampikan rasa sakit di hatinya dan segera turun mengikuti Lay, ia lalu berlutut di lantai sesuai perintah Lay.

Lelaki putih itu memutari tubuh Jongin dan duduk di hadapannya, mengernyit saat Jongin terlihat lebih pendiam.

"Tatap aku Jongin!"

Lay menarik dagu Jongin membuat yang lebih muda langsung menatap mata nya dan rasa bersalah menghampiri Lay saat melihat mata kelam itu berkaca-kaca, kenapa Jongin sedih?

"Jongin"

Lay tidak suka melihat mata itu di halangi oleh cairan bening. Ia lebih suka mata kelam Jongin yang bersinar.

Lay memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup kecil bibir merah Jongin.

Kenapa ia menghukum Jongin selembut ini?

"Katakan sesuatu Jongin!",

Jongin terlihat berpikir sebentar "D..daddy"

Lay tersenyum, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin dan melihat kedua nippel merah muda Jongin dengan mata penuh nafsu.

Kedua tangan Lay terjulur untuk menyentuh dua nipple tegang itu dan mulai mencubitinya.

"Angh emmhh"

Lay senang mendengar desahan Jongin lagi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin dan mulai menghisap nipple kanan Jongin dengan rakus.

"Aaakhh eumm Daddy, khhh ohh"

Jongin melentingkan tubuhnya saat Lay semakin gencar mengemut nipple kanannya yang sangat sensitive. Entah kenapa ia suka sekali saat Lay menghisap puting susunya itu, padahal dia pria.

"Ohh Daddy enakhh.. ahhh"

"Emhhh Daddy"

Lay menyudahi acara menyusu nya dan menatap nipple Jongin yang memerah.

"Hm sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan nipple clamp lagi"

Lay tersenyum saat melihat Jongin masih terengah dengan mulut terbuka mengambil udara.

"Kau suka?"

Jongin mengangguk malu "Y..ya"

Lay kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin dan mengecup kedua nipple tegang itu.

"Sekarang berbaliklah, dan cari penisku dengan lubangmu!"

Lay memerintah mutlak, Jongin menggigit bibirnya mendengar itu. Ia tidak tuli, ia hanya tidak mau melakukannya. Tapi jika ia tidak menuruti Lay maka hukuman yang di berikan Lay akan lebih sakit lagi dari ini.

"Ba-baik Daddy"

Jongin dengan lutut bergetar mulai membalikan tubuhnya, ia membelakangi Lay dan menunggu pria itu selesai membuka celananya.

"Yes, my dick is ready for your asshole!"

Lay menyeringai dengan tangan bekerja mengocok penisnya sebentar agar semakin tegang, hal itu membuat Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada lutut.

Jongin menggesek-gesekan pantatnya pada penis Lay yang sudah tersaji siap membobol lubangnya di belakang.

"Mmmmhh" Jongin merintih kecil saat merasakan penis Lay menyentuh pintu lubangnya. Ia harus siap menerima penis itu tanpa pelumas atau bahkan melebarkan pipi pantatnya yang besar.

Ini adalah hukuman, dan dia harus berusaha sendiri memasukan benda itu.

"Ayo Jongin! Teruskan!"

Lay di belakangnya mulai merabai puggung mulus Jongin yang tengah naik turun mencoba mencari penisnya.

"Ahh Daddy, ... mhh eungh eungh"

Jongin mendesah nyaring saat ia akhirnya menemukan penis Lay dan benda itu sudah masuk setengah ke dalam lubangnya, membuat nya mendesah nyaring dan merasa terbakar. Lututnya seolah melemah dan tidak bisa menumpu tubuhnya lagi.

"Shit, kau sempit sekali sayang. Ayo teruskan!"

"Ahh nohh Daddy, akhh eumhh"

Jongin menungging dan mulai menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga penis itu tenggelam seluruhnya.

"AKHHHH SAKITHH EUMM"

Jongin ingin menangis saat ia merasakan aliran hangat keluar dari analnya. Jongin yakin sekali itu adalah darah, ini pertama kalinya Lay tidak menggunakan pelumas apapun.

"Hiks sakit Daadyhh, uhhh sakit sekalihh"

Lay di tempatnya ikut terdiam, ia menelan ludah susah. Apa dia terlalu memaksakan Jongin hingga hole nya berdarah seperti itu? Dan sungguh, melihat Jongin menangis seolah menyayat hatinya.

"Sakithh hiks sakit"

Mendengar isakan dan rintihan sakit Jongin membuatnya tidak tega, tapi ini adalah permainannya. Apa dia bahkan harus mengasihani Jongin?

Lay berkecamuk dengan pikirannya beberapa saat, mengabaikan Jongin yang belum bergerak sedikitpun dan masih menangis.

"Shhh tenanglah"

Lay yang kalah dengan tangisan Jongin akhirnya memilih melepaskan seluruh ikatan Jongin dan membalikan tubuh lemah itu, mendudukannya di pangkuannya dan memeluk Jongin.

"Hey hey, aku tidak memaksamu Jongin"

"Hiks.. hiks sakit sekali Daddy"

Jongin semakin terisak karena holenya benar-benar sakit hingga berdarah. Ia memeluk leher Lay dan menangis di bahu pria itu.

"It's okay Jongin. Kau bisa bilang padaku jika aku sudah boleh bergerak!"

Lay dapat merasakan Jongin mengangguk di bahunya dan ia pun tersenyum. Lay mulai mengelus punggung Jongin dan mengecupi pundak halus itu.

Jongin balas mengecupi pundak Lay dan sesekali menggigitnya membuat Lay terkekeh kecil.

Lay lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Jongin, menghapus bekas air mata di pipi gembil itu dan mencium kelopak matanya.

"Apa aku boleh bergerak?"

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, pipinya memerah namun ia mengangguk dan mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Lay. Merasa jika hole nya sudah terbiasa dengan benda mengganjal yang memenuhinya.

Lay dengan pelan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya naik...

"Akhhh ohh Daddy.."

Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya karena sungguh, Lay baru saja mengenai sweet spot nya. Rasa sakit tadi seolah hilang di gantikan rasa nikmat yang tiada tara, seperti biasanya saat mereka bercinta.

Lay mulai menggerakan pinggulnya cepat membuat Jongin terlonjak-lonjak di atas pahanya, menimbulkan suara peraduan kulit yang sangat kentara.

"Ahh ahh eunghh aahh ohh Daddy"

"Shit... Jonghhh ahh!"

Keduanya mulai mendesah merasa bagian bawah mereka menyatu dan bergerak berirama terasa sangat sempurna.

"Ahh ahh nghh nghh nyahh oh"

"Ah ah... Daddy, kiss kiss!"

Lay menurutinya, ia menangkup wajah Jongin dan mulai mencium rakus bibir itu. Di balas Jongin dengan tak kalah kasar, Jongin memeluk leher Lay selagi ia memiringkan kepalanya menerima ciuman liar Lay dan tubuhnya yang terus melonjak.

"Eunghh"

Jongin mendesah di sela ciumannya saat tangan Lay bermain di putingnya. Mencubit dan memelintir juga mnggosoknya.

Cpk

Ciuman mereka terlepas, Lay semakin semangat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di sambut Jongin yang juga menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"Ahhh yes cum.. cum" Lay merintih

"Daddy... khh ohhh hmmm ah ah"

"Ah ah eunghh Daddy faster!"

Lay mempercepat sodokannya dan mengurut cepat penis Jongin yang sedari tadi menyendul perutnya.

Keduanya bergerak semakin cepat mengejar kenikmatan yang begitu putih.

"Daddy... aku...ahhh ahh cumhh"

 _Sprut_

Sperma Jongin mengotori perut keduanya, ia lalu mengetatkan lubangnya membuat penis Lay seolah terjepit.

"Ohh yesh, cum"

 _Sprut_

Lay langsung menyemburkan spermanya kedalam anus Jongin hingga terasa menembus perut lelaki tan itu. Lay masih menggerakan pinggulnya pelan sebelum memeluk tubuh yang di pangkunya.

"Tidurlah Jongin"

Lay berbisik rendah dan mengecup pelipis Jongin, tidak menyadari jika Jongin sudah menutup matanya dan bernafas terarurt. Entah tidur atau pingsan.

"Aku mencintaimu, tetaplah bersamaku"

Lay tidak tahu mengapa jika memeluk Jongin bisa terasa senyaman ini. Bagaikan rumah yang sebenarnya yang selalu ia cari.

 ** _Maaf kalo gak hot yah :'( and thanks for reading and waiting, dan review. Terimakasih, see you next chapter._**


End file.
